HERALDOS DEL DESTINO
by Tavata
Summary: El viaje de los hijos de Oberón por tierra lemai ha comenzado... ahora nuevos retos, nuevos problemas, nuevos aliados y enemigos en tierras desconocidas para ellos...
1. Chapter 1

PRELUDIO…

El calor del desierto era terrible, y más para ellos que venían de tierras más frías, como fuera debían continuar caminando.

¿cómo habían llegado ahí? Era la pregunta que no podían contestar, simplemente habían despertado sin barcaza, sin agua, ni comida solamente debajo de ese incandescente sol.

El primero en ponerse en marcha fue Eninshire llevando de la manita a Minos, el demonio negro cobijaba al pequeño minotauro para que el sol no le pegara tan fuerte, detrás de ellos iba Hagen haciendo lo mismo con sus alas, al menos las plumas lo mantenían fresco y finalmente Orus y Asayaraseth eran los que tenían que soportar el calor.

Pero si también tuviera mis alas, ustedes no estarían de presuntuosos- dijo el demonio de cobre mientras intentaba seguirles el paso.

Solo camina Ashy, solo camina- dijo Hagen molesto por el calor.

Si tan solo encontráramos agua-dijo Eninshire preocupado por el pequeño minotauro que se había quedado dormido y que él llevaba en brazos.

Orus se adelanto unos pasos.

Doblemos a la izquierda- dijo señalando a la nada- es por aquí.

Los demás obedecieron, al menos tener un oráculo entre ellos podía servirles para no perderse.

La arena estaba demasiado caliente, tanto que los pies dolían. Hagen cayo de pronto quejándose del calor, se había tropezado con un guijarro y ahora caminaba cojeando.

Nos hubiéramos quedado en casa- dijo el ángel.

No te quejes tanto- dijo molesto Eninshire- si quisiera haber escuchado berrinches de niño pequeño me hubiera quedado en compañía de Krashian, no mejor pensándolo bien, prefiero que tú te estés quejando.

Orus solo se sonrió al menos sus hermanos continuaban con su deje de molestarse mutuamente, era mejor que perder la cordura bajo ese incandescente sol.

De pronto fue Asayarafath quien lo vio.

¡Agua!- dijo señalando a un punto en medio de la nada.

Es un espejismo- se quejó Eninshire- no es el primero y no va a ser el ultimo.

No, no, te equivocas- dijo Asayarafath corriendo- es agua, y sombra, y agua con sombra…

Orus se sonrió.

Entonces ¿si es verdadero?- preguntó Hagen.

Les dije que siguiéramos este camino, ¿no?- dijo el de cabeza de halcón.

Sus hermanos se sonrieron, un oasis, un lugar donde descansar de momento ¡que felicidad!

Minos al igual que los otros sació su sed, mientras descansaban bajo la sombra de una palmera y comían unos dátiles.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- preguntó Hagen.

De momento me preocupa más eso- dijo Asayarafath señalando- miren…

Una caravana de camellos estaba muy cerca y al parecer los dueños ya los habían visto…

………………………………………….

Bien estas pequeñas líneas son solo para dar pauta a lo que es el viaje de los hijos de Oberón después de que el hado de Asayaraseth fue lanzado, una vez más nos ubicamos en la época de los fundadores…

El viaje a empezado y con ello nuevos retos, problemas, conocer nuevos aliados y enemigos…

Tavata.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1. LOS DIOSES DEL DESIERTO

Eninshire y Asayarafath se había puesto frente a sus demás hermanos para protegerlos en caso de que se presentara un ataque por parte de los lemais que iban en esa caravana de camellos.

Asayarafath sabía como podían reaccionar los lemais cuando se topaban con alguna criatura que no conocieran y en ese momento el grupo formado por los hijos de Oberón era de lo más extraño que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Un hombre de piel tostada por el sol se bajo de su camello y hablo en un idioma extraño, al momento otros más con lanzas y tocados blancos se pusieron a la ofensiva.

Eso es una bienvenida lemai- dijo el demonio de cobre- primero atacan y después saludan.

Orus veía todo detrás de sus hermanos, de pronto sin que los dos demonios pudieran evitarlo se adelanto con paso seguro hasta que los lemais pudieran verlo.

Al momento los hombres dejaron escapar una exclamación sino de miedo de respeto mezclado con precaución, todos cayeron de rodillas sobre la caliente arena.

A eso le llamo tener influencias- dijo Hagen quien tenía de la manita a Minos.

Mientras todos los hombres de la caravana seguían de hinojos, de una litera que llevaban unos esclavos negros alguien se asomó, era una mujer joven, vestida con una túnica de lino ceñida por un cinturón de oro y una diadema de cobra a la frente, el cabello negro caía libremente hasta sus hombros desnudos adornados con brazaletes de dorado color.

Orus levanto la vista, era la criatura humana más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto, y a la vez ¡Por Elladahiane! La conocía, estaba seguro que la conocía.

La mujer se acercó al primer hombre que hablara y dijo algo a él con el mismo idioma extraño, de pronto ella giro a ver que era lo que había provocado que todos cayeran de rodillas, se sorprendió pero ella no hizo lo mismo que los demás lemais, ella camino con paso majestuoso hasta donde estaban los hijos de Oberón, Eninshire y los demás retrocedieron un poco pero siempre cubriendo la espalda de su hermano por si se presentaba algún problema.

La mujer tenía los ojos más brillantes que los dorados ojos de Orus nunca hubieran visto, ella hablo en el idioma indescifrable del desierto, Orus se forzó a si mismo a tratar de entenderle, una vez más ella intento darle a entender algo al halcón.

Vamos, esfuérzate- se retaba Orus- vamos, vamos,…

Primero un bla, bla, bla, sin sentido, de pronto mientras más se perdía en sus ojos, las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido y finalmente.

Orus, mi nombre es Orus- dijo el hijo de Oberón.

Los demás se miraron confundidos, no habían entendido en que lengua hablaba su hermano, lo único que habían captado correctamente fue cuando el dijo "Orus"

La mujer también pareció sorprendida y al momento se sonrió.

Nefertiti, mi nombre es Nefertiti- dijo con una sonrisa única.

Para el halcón era la encarnación de la belleza, una diosa encarnada en mortal.

Nefertiti extendió su mano a manera de saludo, Orus hizo lo mismo, y cosa sorprendente, cuando sus yemas de los dedos se tocaron, fue como si cada uno pudiera ver el pasado del otro sin esconder nada, no tenían porque esconderse algo…

La hija del faraón, la heredera de las tierras del Kent, todo el Nilo era suyo, todo desde las altas pirámides hasta el hogar del cocodrilo.

Hija del faraón- musitó Orus y sus ojos dorados se mostraban más hermosos que nunca.

El hijo de un rey de un reino muy lejano, venido de tierras más frías, el norte su hogar, los campos esmeraldas que ella nunca pisaría, la nieve que sus ojos nunca había visto, la alta montaña, el cantarín lago.

Hijo del norte- dijo ella y si el brillo de los ojos del halcón fue hermoso los de ella eran las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento.

Los demás hijos de Oberón no entendían nada, pero al menos Orus no estaba en peligro y tal vez si él no estaba en problemas ellos también no tenían porque preocuparse.

Estos son mis hermanos- dijo Orus señalando a los demás- venimos de tierras lejanas, y no sabemos como nos hemos perdido en este desierto.

Esta es mi caravana-dijo la hija del faraón- y vamos de regreso a las tierras de mi padre, mis guardias dicen que eres el dios Horus, así que si estas con otros dioses seguidores del disco solar, no tienen porque preocuparse.

Se dio vuelta y con voz enérgica dijo algo a sus guardias, estos obedecieron sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Listo- dijo la princesa- he ordenado que te lleven a mi refugio personal y que si alguien cuenta lo que ha visto, los escarabajos devoraran sus ojos, su lengua y su corazón.

Eres hermosa, letal, como la cobra que adorna tu cabeza- dijo Orus.

Pero también soy dulce y tierna como la música que escapa de tu pico oh gran Orus- dijo ella regresando a su litera.

¿Y eso que fue?- pregunto Hagen.

Que tenemos pase libre para llegar a un buen refugio- dijo Orus- una vez ahí, podremos saber que paso y porque llegamos a este lugar.

¿Cómo puedes entender su idioma y nosotros no?- preguntó Eninshire.

No lo sé, pero al menos salimos de esta- dijo Orus- además lo importante es encontrar a los gemelos, así que entre menos tardemos en este desierto mejor.

Claro, como si no te gustara la compañía de la princesita- dijo Asayarafath picando a su hermano en las costillas.

Orus no dijo nada, pero Eninshire pensó que esas plumas se habían teñido de un ligero rubor carmín.

El camino de la caravana se desarrollo en completa calma, ningún asaltante, ningún peligro, de pronto cuando el sol ya declinaba llegaron a una construcción de alabastro con palmeras en la entrada, las cortinas blancas, esa imagen Orus ya la conocía y no pudo menos que sonreírse sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

Aquí podréis pasar la noche mi señor Orus- dijo la princesa- si necesitan algo mis sirvientes les atenderán y sino os hacen caso dígales que es la voluntad de la hija del faraón.

Orus se inclino.

No- dijo ella aunque se sentía halagada- un dios nunca haría reverencia a una reencarnación suya, los faraones somos dioses hechos hombres.

Lo recordare, Nefertiti, lo recordare- dijo Orus cuando la chica se alejo.

Ah por fin- dijo Asayarafath- tenía mucho calor, ¡este lugar esta muy fresco!

Minos corría entre los cortinajes dando berridos, él también estaba muy contento de no estar más bajo ese sol tan caliente.

Orus no dejaba de ver el camino que la princesa había tomado…

Debe sentir tu mirada en su nuca- dijo Eninshire llegando al lado de su hermano.

Orus se giró para ver al demonio negro.

Un día tendrás tu apariencia de nuevo- dijo Orus para cambiar el tema.

Lo sé, sé que me traerás de regreso, pero de momento al menos si alguien me ve saldrá corriendo- Eninshire se encogió de hombros- mis habilidades transformistas no han regresado, así que es la única protección que puedo brindarles.

¿Hagen y Asayarafath están durmiendo, verdad?- preguntó el halcón.

Sí, y Minos también ya debe estar durmiendo, es una suerte que aquí haya dioses con cabezas de animales, he visto sus imágenes y pinturas; ya que de otra forma estaríamos en peligro ¿no crees?- preguntó Eninshire.

Sí, tienes razón- dijo su hermano y después con una mueca que no le veía desde que eran pequeños y hacían travesuras- ¿vamos a ver las tierras del faraón?

Estas loco- dijo Eninshire- pensé que no tardaríamos más tiempo aquí.

Vamos, solo unas horas, después al amanecer cuando la princesa regrese damos las gracias y partimos a buscar a los gemelos- dijo Orus

No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta, ¿verdad?- preguntó Eninshire dándose cuenta que no tenía opción- solo unas horas…

Caminar bajo el desierto nocturno era muy diferente, al irse acercando a las casas de los agricultores junto al Nilo el frío y la soledad se olvidaban, en ese agreste clima la esperanza regresaba conforme más se acercaban a donde los hogares tenían encendidas teas para alumbrarse y calentarse.

Son casas muy pobres- dijo Eninshire al lado de Orus- no había visto tanta miseria nunca.

En los territorios lemais hay una gran diferencia entre las clases y los gremios- dijo Orus- espero nunca pase con los mastrigs.

Mientras Asayaraseth no meta sus garras, estamos a salvo- dijo el demonio negro.

Las personas estaban refugiadas en sus casas, esperando que el disco solar se levantara de nuevo para iniciar una vez más una jornada de afanosos trabajos. Solamente un niño que jugaba con unos trozos de madera a la puerta de su entrada vio pasar a los dos mastrigs, Orus lo saludo con la mano y el niño hizo lo mismo, cuando Eninshire lo saludo, el niño no salió corriendo ni gritando, se mantuvo en su lugar jugando y saludo de igual manera al demonio negro.

Al menos- dijo Eninshire- ya me veía perseguido por su madre.

Creo que este lugar es muy diferente a los pueblos lemais del norte-dijo Orus.

Te estas encariñando con este lugar- dijo Eninshire- cuidado hermano, porque cuando tu corazón se prenda de las bellezas de este lugar no hallaras descanso en ninguna otra parte.

Mi corazón ya estaba prendado de esta tierra desde antes de que mis ojos la contemplaran- dijo Orus- la veía en mis dibujos, en el cuadro sobre mi cabecera…

¿el cuadro?, ¡cierto, yo lo talle para ti!- dijo Eninshire alzando las alas por la sorpresa- no lo hubiera imaginado nunca…

Las tierras del faraón se alzaban hasta más alla de donde su mirada cubría, Orus estaba maravillado con tanta belleza, si las zonas pobres se habían apoderado de su mente con su misticismo ahora en las tierras de los nobles con las casas de alabastro como donde ahora sus hermanos descansaban, él extrañamente se sentía en casa.

Una fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el palacio del faraón, con los pilares iluminados por las antorchas en su interior, Orus no pudo evitar asomarse aunque Eninshire le dijo insistentemente que no se acercara.

En el interior estaba la corte completa, fiesta, banquetes, música, bellezas venidas de distintas partes del desierto, hay estaba el faraón con el tocado ceremonial, con el báculo en la mano, y a su lado, a su derecha la hermosa Nefertiti con más oro y con más joyas que las que Orus nunca hubiera visto, había visto mujeres antes de hermosa belleza, pero esta joya del desierto, esa mujer de tierras doradas era la criatura más exquisita que los cielos nunca hubieran visto nunca.

De pronto un sacerdote reparo en la estatua del templo, en el hijo del dios Sol que estaba asomado detrás de un pilar, y tras un grito fanático toda la corte giro para verlo.

Orus se sintió como un idiota al darse a conocer, Eninshire pensó que si los guardias actuaban en contra de su hermano, él estaría en problemas para defenderlo de tanto enemigo.

Pero cosa extraña, esos hombres y mujeres no atacaron, no se alarmaron, al contrario corrieron a rendir tributo a Orus como si realmente fuera un dios, al mismo Eninshire lo tomaron como un guardia del dios Apophis tomado como escolta del hijo del gran Osiris.

Creo que puedo llegar a acostumbrarme- dijo Eninshire cuando unas esclavas muy jóvenes y bonitas le llevaron una bandeja con frutas del desierto.

Nefertiti al principio se veía molesta por la llegada de Orus, pero después de que paso el momento de tensión, ella misma dio su lugar para que el dios se sentará junto al faraón; Orus nunca había estado en esas tierras pero cuando el faraón comenzó a interrogarle él supo muy bien como contestar y como comportarse.

Mi padre cree que los dioses bendicen las tierras del Kent- dijo la princesa

¿Por qué?- preguntó Orus

Por tu llegada- dijo ella con una sonrisa- mañana mismo voy a mi refugio después de los rezos a Isis… ¡quiero que me cuentes todo sobre tu mundo!

Y yo sobre el tuyo- dijo Orus.

Pero no todo fue felicidad, ya que un sacerdote no estaba muy convencido de que el arribo del hijo del sol fuera un buen presagio para él…

Dentro del panteón egipcio de dioses y diosas hay uno, el que es la representación máxima del fratricidio, del traidor por excelencia, de la noche encarnada, quien utilizó la daga para cortar en catorce fragmentos el cuerpo de su hermano…

¿ASÍ QUE UN NUEVO DIOS?- dijo la estatua del perro egipcio con tocado ceremonial.

Así es mi señor Seth- dijo el sacerdote.

EN ESE CASO, VISITARE AL HIJO DE MI HERMANO… UNA VEZ MÁS- dijo la estatua terminando con una carcajada.

Este lugar es excelente- dijo Orus al regresar

Pero recuerda que debemos buscar a los gemelos- dijo Eninshire entrando a la habitación que ocupaba Minos.

Al momento los otros dos hermanos y el becerrito salieron de un salto.

¡Malvados, cuenten los detalles!- dijeron a coro tanto el ángel como el demonio.

Orus se sonrió.

Cuéntales tú Eninshire, yo me voy a dormir- dijo el halcón.

El demonio negro quiso protestar pero no pudo ya era atacado por una lluvia de preguntas y berridos de Minos.

SALUDOS OBERKAI- dijo una voz a la espalda de Orus cuando éste entró a su habitación- NUNCA PENSÉ ENCONTRARTE TAN PRONTO.

Asayaraseth- dijo Orus haciendo aparecer su cetro.

SETH SOLAMENTE, POR FAVOR, SOLAMENTE EN LAS TIERRAS DEL KENT ES SEHT-dijo el demonio apareciendo con una apariencia humana, el disfraz de hombre de cabello negro- NUNCA IMAGINE QUE TAMBIÉN TÚ CAMBIARAS A HORUS, IRÓNICO, ¿NO CREES?

La tensión era demasiada en esos momentos, una vez más luz y sombra estaban frente a frente, una vez más Asayaraseth se aparecía en el camino de los mastrigs…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3. REENCUENTRO

¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!- dijo Orus apuntando con su cetro que había cambiado a una lanza.

¡QUE MODALES!- dijo Seth- NO TE PREOCUPES, YA TENGO MIS DOS MASCOTAS… ¡AH! POR CIERTO, TU HERMANA MANDA SALUDOS.

Orus apretó con todas sus fuerzas el mango de la lanza.

DIME ORUS- dijo Seht- ¿NO SE TE HA OCURRIDO POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?

Orus no bajo su lanza, pero miraba con atención a Seth.

ESO PENSÉ-dijo el demonio- NO SE TE HIZO EXTRAÑO QUE LAS TRANQUILAS AGUAS DEL LAGO CAMBIARAN, QUE EL MAGO Y EL LEÓN DESAPARECIERAN Y QUE TÚ Y TUS HERMANOS CAYERAN BAJO EL CALOR DEL SOL DEL DESIERTO… ¿NO ME LO VAS A AGRADECER?

Eres un…- dijo Orus.

¡VAYA, HASTA QUE MUESTRAS ARROJO!- dijo Seth disfrutando la frustración del hijo de Oberón- ¿O ES QUE ACASO HAY ALGUIEN MÁS QUE TE MUEVA A MOSTRARTE VALIENTE?, ¿TAL VEZ UNA HERMOSA LEMAI?, ¿QUÉ DIRÍA TU PADRE?, ¿LA ACEPTARÍA?, ¿QUÉ DIRÍA LUBHAI?

¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla!- gruño Orus.

ESO IMAGINE, SIEMPRE ES UNA MUJER- dijo Seth- PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES ALGO QUE TIENES Y QUE EN VERDAD QUISIERA QUE ME REGRESARAS… ¡QUIERO MIS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO!

¿Tus qué?- preguntó confundido Orus.

NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, ORUS- dijo el demonio negro cambiando a una apariencia como de perro egipcio- TU PUEBLO ROBO HACE MUCHO MIS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO Y OBVIAMENTE LAS GUARDARON CON UN PORTADOR… ASÍ QUE QUIERO MIS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO Y NO ME OBLIGUES A MATARTE PARA ENCONTRAR MI RELOJ…

¡No vas a matar a nadie!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos se giraron para ver quien había tenido tal atrevimiento.

¡HAGEN! BONITAS ALAS- dijo Seth- ¿QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE LAS PLUMAS UNA POR UNA?

No te atrevas a moverte Asayaraseth- dijo el ángel extendiendo sus hermosas alas.

¿TÚ Y QUE EJERCITO?- preguntó el demonio.

Con nosotros basta- dijo Asayarafath llegando acompañado de Eninshire listos para enfrentar a Asayaraseth.

AH EL TRANSFORMISTA- dijo el demonio- PENSÉ QUE ME ESTABA VIENDO EN UN ESPEJO DE PLATA.

Déjate de tonterías- dijo Enishire haciendo aparecer su lanza- ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos?

DONDE LA LAVA Y LAS AGUAS SE ENCUENTRAN, REMEDO DE DEMONIO-dijo Seth- ESTO SE ESTA LLENANDO DE ESPECTADORES ORUS, TE VISITARE DESPUÉS, LAS TIERRAS DEL KENT SON MUY AGRADABLES COMO PARA ABANDONARLAS TAN PRONTO… SINO ME REGRESAS MI RELOJ TE QUITARE CON ESTAS GARRAS LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS… Y SABES QUE NO ME REFIERO A TUS HERMANOS…

¿A qué se refería ese demonio?- preguntó Eninshire acercándose a Orus.

Orus se sonrió algo triste como no se veía desde que llegaran al desierto.

Dice que tengo algo que él quiere- dijo el halcón- y que sino se lo entregó una vez más causará daño, el problema es que no sé a qué se refiere.

En ese caso lo mejor es que partamos inmediatamente, tenemos que encontrar a los gemelos y a Godric sin olvidar a Hinduandumela- dijo Hagen.

También tenemos que regresarte tu apariencia verdadera Eninshire- dijo Asayarafath.

¿Qué opinas de todo esto Orus? Digo tú tenías ganas de pasar más tiempo aquí- dijo el demonio negro moviendo su cola.

Sé que tenemos que partir y que tengo que irme, pero sé que hay algo aquí que me llama- dijo Orus.

Cierto, una hermosa lemai- dijo Asayarafath con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro color cobre.

No, no es eso- dijo Orus aunque en cierta forma sí era esa una razón- es algo más, algo que me llama, ahora sé que Seth nos mando a este lugar, pero también sé que las cosas pasan por algo, no caímos en las tierras del Kent solo porque ese demonio así lo quisiera… continuó sintiendo que alguien me llama…

Después de esa conversación los hermanos se retiraron a descansar pero para protegerse mejor decidieron dormir todos en una misma habitación haciendo turnos de guardia, todo mientras el pequeño Minos continuaba descansando.

El caliente sol del desierto despertó a los hijos de Oberón con la promesa de un nuevo día.

Cuando Eninshire abrió los ojos se encontró con la "sorpresa" de que Orus no se encontraba, realmente no se sorprendió demasiado, ya imaginaba donde estaría.

Salió hasta la entrada donde los pilares se erguían majestuosos mientras los cortinajes ondeaban con la ligera brisa matutina. Orus estaba sentado en uno de los escalones mirando como a lo lejos las pirámides se levantaban orgullosas en esa tierra inmortal.

¿Es más hermosa que Avalón?- preguntó Eninshire sentándose junto a él.

Los campos esmeraldas de mi niñez siempre estarán en mi corazón pero… las tierras del Kent me llaman como si toda mi vida hubiera estado aquí- dijo Orus- oh Eninshire si pudieras entenderlo, es como si cada grano de arena del caliente desierto, como si cada palmera que da cobijo a los camellos me hablara, como si el suave vaivén de las aguas del Nilo dijeran tiernas palabra a mis oídos…

Estas enamorado de estas tierras- dijo el demonio negro- y una vez que te pasa eso ya no tienes descanso en ninguna otra tierra…

¿Por eso tú deseas regresar a Avalón?- preguntó el halcón- ¿deseas regresar con Ellorha?

El demonio negro movió su cola con nerviosismo.

Ellorha esta segura donde se encuentra, además sabes que no podemos regresar hasta que las nieves cubran los campos esmeraldas- dijo Eninshire- pero sí, ansío como nadie estar en los campos esmeraldas, tener de nuevo cerca a mi niña…

Orus se puso en pie colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Vamos, es hora de desayunar y Minos ya te esta buscando- dijo el halcón antes de entrar.

La mañana se desarrollo con calma, Orus parecía esperar algo, Hagen intentaba por todos los medios hacerle entender a una linda esclava de piel oscura que no quería dátiles, pero al parecer era imposible.

Minos había encontrado unas cuantos bloquecitos de madera con los que estaba jugando mientras Eninshire por más que lo intentaba no lograba comprender la escritura egipcia.

De pronto cuando la mañana ya estaba avanzada y Asayarafath ya se estaba durmiendo otra vez por el aburrimiento el sonido de una caravana lo hizo despertarse. El primero en salir fue Orus, como había imaginado se trataba de la hija del faraón que llegaba junto con su sequito de guardias.

Solamente verla el halcón se veía más radiante que nunca.

La princesa bajo de su litera dando la mano al hijo del Sol.

No veía la hora de que los rezos a la dulce madre Isis terminaran- confeso la princesa- si realmente fueras un dios- dijo con una sonrisa- estaría rezando a tu madre.

Orus se sonrió, pero no era esa triste sonrisa que tantas veces mostrara en Avalón sino que era una sonrisa tan cálida como ese mismo calor que les brindaba el sol sobre las tierras del Kent.

Ven, vamos- invito la princesa- hay algo que deseo que veas.

Adelante- dijo Asayarafath desde la puerta- pero ten cuidado, estaremos al pendiente…

La hija del faraón no llevó a su sequito, les dijo que no había nada que temer ya que el hijo de Osiris iba con ella.

Orus se dejo guiar caminando por las arenas del desierto, la princesa hablaba animadamente sobre como los reinos del alto y el bajo Egipto se habían unificado, de cómo superaban las crecidas del Nilo cada año, de cómo las caravanas comerciales llegaban con infinidad de cosas sorprendentes desde Etiopía hasta Grecia

Eso quiere decir- pensó Orus- que aparte de mandarnos a un lugar extraño, Seth también nos mando a otro tiempo ¿cómo regresaremos?, ¿cómo regresar a nuestro tiempo?

Ah, veo que Orus esta aburrido- dijo Nefertiti fingiéndose molesta- vamos, ahora es tu turno de hablarme sobre tu mundo.

Orus dejo de pensar en sus problemas por un momento, en lugar de seguir pensando en eso mejor comenzó a describirle su hogar a Nefertiti, los campos esmeraldas, la belleza del lago, el magnifico castillo de su padre, los dragones.

Dulce Isis- dijo la hija del faraón- ¿son como los guardias de Apophis?

No creo que los dragones tengan que ver con Apophis, pero al menos también están en guerra con Seth- dijo Orus.

Ah Seth- dijo la princesa- ¿también temen al fratricida?

Es una larga historia- dijo Orus- pero creo que Seth no importa donde se encuentre siempre da problemas.

Dulce Isis, ¿y tú te has enfrentado a él?- preguntó ella con cierta preocupación.

Orus se rio de buena manera.

Dulce Nefertiti, hija del faraón, no soy el verdadero hijo del sol, mi padre es Oberón señor de los mastrigs, no Osiris señor del firmamento; no he peleado con Seht sin importarme la destrucción del cielo o que la tierra se destruya por sus acciones fratricidas- dijo el halcón, después acariciando el hombro de la princesa- no te preocupes tanto por mi… no lo merezco.

La princesa bajo la vista apenada, los faraones son encarnaciones de los dioses en la Tierra, eso decían los sacerdotes, si eso era real entonces ella y Orus eran iguales, y si eran iguales ¿Por qué sentirse así cuando estaba con el halcón?

Ella que siempre se mostraba orgullosa como era de esperar fuera la hija del faraón, mostrarse superior frente a los sirvientes, el pueblo y los esclavos, mostrarse digna y poderosa ante los embajadores de tierras tan lejanas como Grecia, la misma Roma o Alejandría…¿Por qué ahora mostrarse como una virgen apenada del templo de Isis? Se sonrió para si misma, siendo la hija del faraón era una virgen del templo de Isis; pero no una virgen apenada…

No falta mucho para que lleguemos-dijo ocultando que sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas.

Orus no podía creer lo que la princesa le mostraba, era sorprendente. Las pirámides que durante la mañana había visto orgullosas ahora se encontraban más que magnificas frente a él, no podía creerlo, tres enormes recintos alineados conforme a las constelaciones. Las miraba maravillado mientras la hija del faraón solamente lo veía complacida.

Y frente a esas tres joyas de la construcción lemai se erguía imponente el guardián que él nunca hubiera visto antes, una esfinge, la hermosa Esfinge con su cuerpo de león, con su tocado egipcio,

Orus no dejaba de contemplarla.

A esas horas de la mañana los esclavos no se encontraban cerca, los sacerdotes estaban ocupados en sus rezos y los guardias no levantaban la vista frente a una hija de la casa real o frente al hijo del dios más amado por Ra.

¿De donde tomaron el modelo?- preguntó Orus sin dejar de ver a la esfinge.

La princesa no sabía a que se refería Orus.

Ven- dijo abrazándose a su brazo- deseo que veas los murales y las estatuas, y las esculturas…

Todo lo que mostraba Nefertiti era magnifico, Orus se sentía cada vez más como si se encontrara en su propia casa, pero lo que más le había gustado era la Esfinge, con esa sonrisa enigmática en el rostro.

El sol había dejado de estar justo sobre sus cabezas desde hacia una media hora.

¿Qué hora será?- se preguntó el halcón.

Debe ser la una- dijo la princesa- vamos a ver, aquí hay un reloj.

Orus no podía creerlo, había un reloj que mostraba la hora dependiendo de la sombra.

No sabía que tuvieran esta clase de relojes- dijo el mastrig

La verdad es de un sacerdote que no me agrada mucho, - la princesa se acercó al oído de Orus como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la escuchara- creo que adora a Seth…

Orus la miro por un momento, ahora entendía; por eso Seth sabía que ellos habían llegado, alguien le había avisado, por eso sabía que él había estado con Nefertiti la noche anterior.

Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que ese sacerdote te haga daño- dijo Orus- además yo…

Fue una sensación extraña, el recordatorio de Seth de que su vida le pertenecía y que llegado el momento la reclamaría. Orus se sintió mareado, como si el sol le agotara, como si el aire le hiciera falta, se apoyo en un pilar.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nefertiti visiblemente preocupada- ¿llamo a alguno de los sacerdotes?

Orus tratba de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, negó con la cabeza indicando que no era necesario.

Estoy bien- dijo después de que paso- en ocasiones pasa- trato de sonreir- no quería asustarte…

La hija del faraón iba a decir algo, cuando un ruido como de un animal se escuchó se acercaba por el pasillo de pilares que estaba frente a ellos.

Orus puso detrás de él a Nefertiti, no sabía si se trataba de algún truco de Seth.

La princesa no sabía porque pero ahora sí sentía miedo cuando pensaba en Seth, ahora el dios fratricida, el que había levantado su daga contra Osiris le inspiraba temor.

Afortunadamente para esos dos, no se trataba ni de Seth, ni de ninguno de sus sacerdotes, sino de alguien que Orus pensó no ver tan pronto.

Hijo de nobles mastrigs, un placer verte en las Tierras del Kent, debe ser designio de mi padre que nos volvamos a encontrar- dijo la felina voz de Hinduandumela- hija de faraones, belleza del desierto un placer- dijo el león haciendo una caravana.

Dulce Isis, ¿es usted otro dios?- preguntó Nefertiti sin olvidar responder a la caravana con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza de forma aprobatorio.

Me temo, no soy un dios egipcio, dulce virgen de Isis- dijo Hinduandumela.

Hinduandumela, me alegra tanto verte- dijo Orus acercándose al león- ¿y Godric?

Tratando de soportar el calor de alguna forma- dijo el león- su piel esta más tostada por el sol que todos los adoradores de Ra juntos.

Pobre Godric, me imagino- dijo Orus con una sonrisa- debe parecer más un león del desierto.

Pero él insistió en que no necesitaba un turbante- dijo Hinduandumela- pero no es por lord Griffindor que he venido a darles alcance, sino porque la noche vigila en estos corredores, vamos, las hermanas que custodian el tiempo nos están esperando…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4. LAS ESFINGES

Hinduandumela llevó a Orus y a Nefertiti a otro de los recintos de esos templos; el león sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba cada cosa en ese lugar de reposo para los faraones de las tierras de Kent.

Mi señor- dijo la princesa.

El león giró para verla.

¿También eres un dios?, ¿compartes la barca de Ra con los demás dioses?- preguntó ella un tanto sonrojada.

No soy un dios egipcio, hermosa hija del desierto; mi padre y mi madre custodian los cielos y si hay un lugar donde han decidido tener su morada es en firmamento… aunque he conocido a dioses como los llamarían los mortales, a señores de más allá del mar- dijo el león volviendo a caminar

¿Siempre habla con enigmas de esfinge?- preguntó la chica.

Orus se encogió de hombros.

Y eso que no conoces a mi maestro Nicodemus- dijo con una sonrisa en el pico- créeme, creo que Hinduandumela habla más claramente que mi maestro…

Me gustaría conocer tu mundo, como me encantaría que conocieras el mío- dijo la princesa.

Eso también me encantaría a mi, aunque me temó con Asayaraseth cerca…- dijo Orus mirando directamente a la princesa.

Hemos llegado- dijo de pronto Hinduandumela- vamos, las hermanas esperan…

Orus levanto la vista, estaban en otro templo de alabastro con un fuerte aroma a incienso; el halcón entró con paso seguro, sabía que no había ningún peligro ya que Hinduandumela nunca haría algo en contra de él o sus hermanos, y por supuesto que no era un cambio de apariencia de Asayaraseth ya que lo hubiera sentido.

¿Dónde nos encontramos?- preguntó Orus.

Es el templo de Isis, ¿Por qué traernos a tan noble recinto mi señor?- preguntó Nefertiti reverenciando la estatua de la diosa.

Porque las hermanas me han pedido que aquí os vieran- dijo el león, al momento comenzó a ronronear muy suavemente.

De entre los pilares se escuchó el eco de unas pisadas, pero no de hombre sino de almohadillas como las patas de un animal.

Orus no podía creerlo, se trataba de una esfinge con tocado egipcio, como la estatua que había visto en el valle de los reyes.

Hinduandumela, el que saluda con fuego ¿Por qué el retraso?- preguntó la esfinge.

Porque la noche estaba cerca y el alba aun no despuntaba- contestó el león con una inclinación de su majestuosa cabeza- adelante- dijo al hijo de Oberón y la princesa- las hermanas esperan.

La hija de la casa del faraón- dijo la esfinge- y el escriba, bien, estamos listas, el libro os espera.

¿libro?- repitió dudoso Orus.

En el interior del templo, iluminado por antorchas estaba para asombro del mastrig Lord Griffindor con el mismo traje que llevara la última vez que lo había visto pero ahora con un turbante blanco, su piel estaba más tostada por el sol; a su lado como si marcaran las cuatro esquinas de un cuadrado cuatro esfinges y en el centro el libro de los tiempos, adornado con el sol y la luna en eclipse en la cubierta de piel.

¿Qué significa?- preguntó Orus- el libro estaba en Avalón, y este es otro tiempo, y …

Y Asayaraseth os ha traído hasta aquí porque quiere les regreses un tesoro- dijo Hinduandumela- pero; a la vez ha cometido un error, ya que ha sido un instrumento del destino para que éste se desarrolle como debe ser, el libro fue mandado a esta época por una razón muy importante- el león hizo una pausa- Orus, Oberkai, hijo del rey Oberón hijo del rey Obarén quien desciende en línea directa de Enin primer mastrig, el libro de los tiempos te ha elegido como escriba, para que con tu dictado se llenen sus páginas con la historia de lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será.

Eso lo hacia el maestro Nicodemus- dijo Orus- ¿acaso le paso algo malo?

Su vista se ha perdido entre las tinieblas que da la ceguera- continuó el león- él te ha educado para que tomaras su lugar como sabio, ahora las hermanas del tiempo- hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a las esfinges- han comprobado por medio de los oráculos de antaño que tú eres quien debe realizar esta tarea hasta que tus fuerzas se consuman por el hado de Asayaraseth.

Orus parecía dudar.

Oberkai- dijo Hinduandumela- es tu obligación, por eso has sido traído a este tiempo junto con tus hermanos, porque se necesita se respete el equilibrio, debías encontrar a las esfinges para que sean tus escribas.

Ella me llamo escriba- corrigió Orus.

Cierto, pero necesitarás quien sostenga entre sus garras la pluma mientras tú dictas- dijo Hinduandumela- todo estará bien, no temas.

Orus sólo suspiró.

Supongo que así deben ser las cosas- dijo resignado.

Tienes nuestro apoyo- dijo Godric sin saber que era lo que se debía decir en esos casos.

Orus tomó el lugar que ocupara Hinduandumela, el león se hizo a un lado mientras Orus tocaba con su mano el emblema del libro, al momento éste se abrió en una página en blanco, las esfinges hicieron aparecer frente a ellas unos papiros y con su magia comenzaron a escribir con símbolos egipcios que iban cambiando al idioma mastrig.

Orus comenzó a dictar en una lengua desconocida para cualquier mortal, lengua mastrig de antaño, las esfinges anotaban todo lo que había pasado durante el reinado de Oberón, lo que había pasado desde que Nicodemus dejará de escribir en esas blancas hojas, la batalla del día y la noche como se refirieron a la batalla contra Asayaraseth, el encuentro de los magos, la pérdida de Yather y Yadher al ser transformados en dragones, la caída de los guardianes, todo hasta el momento en que el libro estaba siendo escrito.

Nefertiti escuchaba todo sorprendida, podía entender lo que Orus decía, es más era como si lo estuviera viviendo todo al escuchar cada una de las palabras del halcón. Al finalizar Orus cayó inconsciente al suelo. Godric ayudo a Hinduandumela a acomodar a Orus en una litera.

Las esfinges hicieron que las hojas de pergamino desaparecieran mientras todo lo que habían escrito quedaba asentado en las hojas del libro de los tiempos, después ocultaron el libro en algún lugar ya que al momento las cuatro desaparecieron entre un aroma suave y delicado de jazmín.

Princesa de la casa del faraón- dijo Hinduandumela a Nefertiti que estaba acariciando la cabeza de Orus- ¿puedo hablar con vos un momento?

Ella asintió mientras seguía al león por los corredores del templo.

Godric se quedó junto a Orus.

Entonces- dijo Nefertiti cuando Hinduandumela y ella ya llevaban un rato hablando y caminando- ¿debe ser de esa forma?

El león asintió, habían llegado frente a la estatua de Isis.

La dulce Isis, madre de los dioses- dijo el león- quien tuvo que buscar a su esposo y encontrar los fragmentos de su cuerpo, todos tenemos un destino… los oráculos lo saben pero no se les revela como para decirnos que camino o cual no debemos tomar, belleza del desierto, sólo tú podrás decidir… tu destino ni yo lo sé, lo único que sé, es que tanto como es verdad que la luna, mi madre, la virgen brilla por las noches solitarias así de cierto es que tu destino será de gran importancia para mastrigs, magos y hombres mortales condenados a morir.

Nefertiti parecía dudar.

El león se acercó a ella ronroneando como sólo lo había hecho con Calipso.

No temas- dijo él dejando que la princesa metiera sus dedos entre los hilos de oro de su melena- ni Isis, ni mi madre permitirían que tan noble corazón, tan cálidos ojos sufran por la crueldad del demonio negro…

La princesa no contestó solamente se permitió abrazar al león quien continuaba ronroneando…

Al regresar Orus ya estaba de pie hablando con Godric.

Entonces desperté y ya no estábamos en la barcaza, sino que tenía las botas llenas de arena del desierto- dijo el mago.

Algo parecido nos ocurrió a nosotros- dijo Orus- ¡Por Elladahiane! Olvide a mis hermanos, deben estar furiosos…

En ese caso partamos con ellos- dijo Nefertiti llegando- ya os he alejado de vuestros hermanos por mucho tiempo.

¿Vendrán con nosotros?- preguntó Orus a Godric.

Les alcanzaremos después- dijo el mago- creo que Hinduandumela aun debe hacer algo con las esfinges.

Orus- dijo el león- cuando encuentres las arenas del tiempo, no debes entregarlas a Seth, no las entregues, no importa con que trampas intente tentarte…

Orus asintió, no le daría las arenas del tiempo a Asayaraseth, pese a que él no las tenía…

¿Eso fue el hado de Asayaraseth?- preguntó Nefertiti mientras ella y el halcón caminaban por el desierto.

En parte- dijo el halcón- di mi tiempo para que mi familia y mi pueblo pudieran escapar a la furia de Asayaraseth… voy a morir cuando el siguiente oráculo llegué, no sé cuando vaya a ocurrir eso pero- hizo una pausa- cada que tengo una visión, cada que haga uso de mi magia,- se encogió de hombros- creo que no volveré a gozar de buena salud nunca más.

Nefertiti se detuvo.

¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó él deteniéndose a su vez.

Yo… yo…- se lanzó a sus brazos- yo no quiero que mueras.

Orus se sonrió.

No puedes evitarlo- dijo Orus- nadie puede evitarlo…

Pero, pero…- ella estaba a punto de sollozar- Orus, sé que no eres el dios que esta en el templo, que nunca entenderé nada acerca de tu mundo, pero, pero… ¡quiero ser parte de él!

Orus no sabía que decir.

Orus mi padre me dará en matrimonio para mantener la dinastía, pero, pero, ¡Orus te amo!, sé que no pudo pero, pero- no dijo nada más solo se abrazo con fuerza al halcón- el león dijo que tendré que elegir, yo te elijo, yo lo hago- se puso en puntillas y beso el pico de Orus.

Orus no sabía como reaccionar, solamente correspondió al abrazo mientras se perdía en el aroma del cabello azabache de la egipcia.

Tierras del Kent- dijo en un murmullo solo para que ella lo escuchara- nunca tendré descanso en cualquier otra tierra… hija del faraón, la flor más hermosa del desierto… mi vida ya no me pertenece… siempre ha sido tuya…

Nefertiti no dijo nada, solamente acarició con sus manos las plumas de Orus mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas.

La noche estaba cayendo, en cualquier momento las estrellas brillarían acompañando a la luna, Eninshire estaba en la entrada esperando a que Orus regresara, su cola de demonio delataban que estaba nervioso, preocupado, tenía miedo. ¿Por qué no había ido con él?

De pronto llegaron su hermano y la princesa, Eninshire dio un respiro de tranquilidad.

¡¿Dónde se supone que estabas?!- pregunto el demonio sólo ver a su hermano.

Encontré a Hinduandumela y Godric- dijo Orus solo subir los escalones

Perfecto, ahora podremos irnos y buscar a los gemelos antes de que Asayaraseth regrese- dijo Eninshire- ven, les avisare a los demás y después…

Orus no se había movido.

¿Oberkai?- preguntó el transformista- ¿Tú no piensas regresar?

Ayudare a encontrar a los gemelos, pero deseo quedarme en las tierras del Kent- dijo Orus.

¡Estas loco!- gruño Eninshire- ¡este no es tu tiempo!

Eninshire, ya dije que les ayudare a encontrar a Yather y Yadher- dijo Orus alzándose en toda su altura- pero es mi deseo quedarme en las tierras del Kent.

¿Y si Asayaraseth te ataca?, ¿quieres morir?- preguntó más molesto Eninshire.

Gran noticia, ¡sé muy bien que voy a morir!, ¡lo único que quiero es disfrutar del tiempo que me quede!- gruño a su vez Orus.

Ustedes dos, es mejor que se calmen- dijo Hagen saliendo al escuchar los gritos- ambos deben pensar mejor lo que están diciendo, estoy seguro que mañana por la mañana cuando todos veamos a Godric y a Hinduandumela sabremos que es lo mejor para todos.

Sí, mañana que venga Hinduandumela- dijo Orus dando la espalda al ángel.

¿Ahora a dónde vas?- preguntó Eninshire.

Ahora Asayarafath y Minos habían salido.

Regresare mañana- dijo Orus tomando de la mano a Nefertiti- solamente quiero disfrutar la noche…

¿Ahora que hiciste Eninshire?- preguntó Asayarafath

Regresara mañana- dijo Eninshire- sólo se esta haciendo el difícil.

Espero que este bien- dijo Hagen.

Nefertiti volteo para ver a los hermanos de su amado Orus mientras se alejaban; estaba segura de haber visto una sombra como una serpiente alejándose en dirección contraria a la que ellos habían tomado.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5. EL TEMPLO SOMBRÍO

¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Orus.

Creo que vi algo, pero puede solo haber sido una serpiente- dijo Nefertiti- ¿tus hermanos y tú pelearon por mi culpa?

No, en lo absoluto- dijo el halcón- siempre estoy riñendo con Eninshire, sé que se preocupa por mi lo mismo que por mis demás hermanos pero en ocasiones están pesado que… bueno, no importa- el halcón se sonrió- sabes, luego pienso que la única que lo soporta es Ellorha Danha.

No sé quien sea ella- dijo Nefertiti- je, pero debe ser alguien muy fuerte.

No, es una niña pequeña que se ha ganado el corazón de mi hermano- dijo el halcón.

Isis bendita, tu mundo es de lo más extraño ¿entregan niñas a los demonios? Bueno sé que es tu hermano, pero vaya que es extraño, la primera vez que les vi, pensé que los dos demonios eran guardias de Apophis, o que les habías derrotado y que por eso los tenías a tu servicio- la hija del faraón se rió como las aguas del Nilo- lo lamento, sé que es una tontería.

Orus la miraba con una mirada única.

Ya te había visto una vez…- dijo el hijo de Oberón- y desde ese momento quise conocerte; nada de lo que dices es una tontería, al contrario, para mi muy interesante.

En ese caso- dijo ella abrazándole- te contare sobre los dioses de estas tierras del Kent.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban de todo lo que sucedía en las tierras del desierto, mientras los demás hijos de Oberón esperaban en ese agradable recinto a que su hermano regresara, mientras el león y Godric seguían con las esfinges, en un templo mucho más alejado de los demás, un templo de roca negra alguien escuchaba lo que un sacerdote egipcio le contaba…

El templo sombrío era el templo que algunos seguidores de la noche habían edificado para el culto a Seth, el fratricida que había sido derrotado por el hijo siempre vital del sol solo para prometer regresar y volver a sembrar la destrucción en las tierras del Kent.

En ese lugar fue donde ahora tomando la apariencia del dios egipcio Asayaraseth escuchaba todo lo que esos sacerdotes le decían, en especial el más viejo de todos, el que había tomado por voluntad propia el camino de las sombras, eso satisfacía a Asayaraseth, le hacía recordar como siempre en cada tiempo, en cada lugar, siempre había uno de ese tipo que le ofrecía su misma alma solo por algo de poder; en este caso ese sacerdote solamente había pedido el control de la casa del faraón. Imposible para un vil despojo mortal, pero Asayaraseth se lo había prometido, por supuesto sin ánimo de cumplir algún día con ese capricho.

Mi señor Seth- dijo el sacerdote- ¿El hijo de Osiris nos dará problemas?

NO MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ AQUÍ- dijo Seth- PERO CONTINUARA TENTANDO A LA HIJA DEL FARAÓN, EL HIJO SIEMPRE VITAL SOLAMENTE QUIERE DESHONRAR A TAN NOBLE CRIATURA, Y ELLA ESTA SIENDO ENGAÑADA POR ESTA REPRESENTACIÓN DE HORUS… TENEMOS QUE ELIMINARLE.

En ese caso mi señor, permitidme que yo mismo os entregue el corazón de ese falso Horus que ha tenido el atrevimiento de aparecer en la casa del faraón…- continuo el sacerdote.

Asayaraseth agradeció el presente… esa noche el señor de las sombras recuperaría sus Arenas del tiempo.

Ajenos a las acciones del demonio negro, Nefertiti y Orus continuaban charlando a la orilla del Nilo.

¿Entonces Seth mato a Osiris?- preguntó Orus muy interesado en el relato.

Sí, pero la dulce Isis, junto con Sathis buscó los fragmentos del cuerpo de su esposo y con su magia lo regreso a la vida… pero fue Horus quien vengo la muerte de su padre enfrentándose contra Seth- continuo la hija del faraón.

¿Y qué paso después?- volvió a cuestionar el mastrig.

La princesa se sonrio.

Horus se enfrento contra Seth y en la batalla el malvado lo cegó con lo que provocó un eclipse, pero cuando Horus recupero la vista lo derroto finalmente y Ra en toda su gloria lo permitió- dijo Nefertiti.

Wow, esos dioses si que tenían grandes batallas- dijo Orus recostándose en la arena.

¿Y ustedes, tienen dioses?- preguntó Nefertiti acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del halcón.

Claro, Elladahiane nuestra blanca señora, fue quien despertó al primer mastrig, y quien le dio la espada de la casa de Enin para detener a Asayaraseth- dijo el halcón.

¿Por qué ese demonio les odia tanto?- preguntó ella.

Porque solo vive para sembrar el caos y la destrucción- contesto el mastrig.

Como Seth- dijo la princesa- pero, Seth odiaba a Osiris porque el amor que le tenía a la dulce Isis.

Orus estaba a punto de contestar, cuando un grupo de negras figuras se abalanzó contra ellos, el halcón forcejeaba para liberarse cuando un golpe en la nuca lo hizo perder el conocimiento…

Después de lo que sintió como una eternidad Orus abrió los ojos, estaba amarrado a unos pilares por las muñecas, las argollas que lo tenían sujeto cortaban su piel.

Se preocupo, no sabía donde estaba y menos donde estaba Nefertiti, levanto la vista solo para toparse con la figura de Seth.

HASTA QUE DESPIERTAS- se burlo- ¿PREOCUPADO POR LA LEMAI?

Orus intento liberarse sin éxito.

Seth chasqueo los dedos y al momento unas antorchas se iluminaron mostrando a la hija del faraón recostada sobre una mesa de mármol.

Orus la llamó pero ella no reaccionaba.

NO, NO ESTA MUERTA…AUN- contesto Seth adivinando lo que Orus pensaba- HAGAMOS UN TRATO, TÚ ME DAS MIS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO Y YO TE REGRESO A TU LEMAI…

Orus no contestó.

¿NO? BUENO, COMO TÚ QUIERAS- dijo Seth.

Un sacerdote apareció llevando una daga en las manos.

ARRANCALE EL CORAZÓN, YA QUE A HORUS NO LE INTERESA… EL FARAÓN ENTENDERA QUE ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA DE LIBERAR A SU HIJA DEL EMBRUJO DE ESTE IMPOSTOR…- dijo Seth sonriendo mientras mostraba los colmillos.

Orus ya tenía las muñecas sangrando de sus esfuerzos por liberarse, el sacerdote estaba frente a Nefertiti, estaba a punto de dejar caer la daga en el pecho de la egipcia para horror de Orus cuando un sonido sibilante se dejo escuchar.

ODIO CUANDO INTERRUMPEN-dijo Seth cruzándose de brazos.

Una cobra negra apareció entre la arena lanzando una mordía al sacerdote, éste dio un grito y dejo caer la daga mientras sentía el veneno de la cobra correr por sus venas.

¿No puedes dejar de dar problemas, verdad?- preguntó una voz por más conocida tanto para el demonio negro como para el mastrig.

LORD SLYTHERIN, ¿TAN PRONTO DESEAS MORIR?- preguntó Seth mientras chasqueaba una vez más los dedos.

Entre las sombras que proyectaban dos pilares apareció Salazar, con la mirada altanera, con los ojos verdes brillando en esas tinieblas; estaba vestido a la usanza egipcia pero sin tocado, la cobra que había mordido al sacerdote se acercó reptando a sus pies solo para transformarse en un báculo de madera negra con cabeza de serpiente.

Seth, Asayaraseth, da lo mismo- dijo el mago- de igual forma caerás.

El demonio negro en la forma del dios egipcio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, el sonido del chasquido de sus dedos continuaba escuchándose mientras el retumbar de pasos en uno de los pasillos llegaba hasta la cámara donde se encontraban.

Salazar no pudo menos que sorprenderse, cuatro momias de polvorientos vendajes con cimitarras en las descarnadas manos estaban detrás de Asayaraseth.

ELLOS SE ENCARGARÁN DE USTEDES- dijo el perro egipcio- MATEN AL ENCANTADOR DE SERPIENTES, Y AL HALCÓN… TAMBIÉN A LA CHICA, QUIERO SUS CUERPOS Y MIS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO

Seth desapareció en una nube de polvo con un marcado olor a azufre.

Las momias se lanzaron contra ellos.

Salazar dijo algo en parsel y al momento una serpiente negra de gran tamaño destrozó una pared de ese recinto para abalanzarse contra las momias.

Con un toque de su cetro el mago logró liberar a Orus.

Gracias- dijo el halcón.

Me las dará cuando estemos fuera de peligro…y de preferencia en nuestro tiempo, un año de vivir en este lugar ya es suficiente para mi- dijo el mago.

¿un año? Pero si nosotros llegamos hace unos días- dijo Orus.

Me explicará después, mi lord- dijo Salazar mientras su báculo cambiaba una vez más de forma y él hacía aparecer su varita.

Orus también decidió dejar para después esa amena charla, en ese momento lo que más le preocupaba era poner a salvo a Nefertiti, la joven seguía sin reaccionar y una de las momias estaba a punto de atravesarla con su cimitarra, Orus se abalanzo contra ella incrustándola contra la pared.

Tomó a la hija del faraón para cargarla como si se tratara de un fardo.

Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a Salazar.

Esa es la parte difícil- dijo el mago- este es el templo Sombrío, es el templo de Seth…

El rugido de un león hizo que los dos se sonrieran.

Hinduandumela cayó sobre otra de las momias.

Siempre tan oportuno, mi lord- dijo Orus.

Es mejor salir, no sé cuanto tiempo podremos detenerles- el león sacó las garras- en menos de un maullido habrá más momias que granos de arena en el desierto.

En ese caso- dijo Salazar- es mejor llamar refuerzos…

De nuevo en lengua parsel Salazar conjuro algo, algo que hizo que se cimbrara todo el lugar.

Nefertiti comenzó a reaccionar, no pudo menos que aferrarse con fuerza al hombro de Orus cuando se vio en esa posición.

No temáis hija del faraón, estáis a salvo- dijo Hinduandumela.

Ella solo asintió.

Listo, he aquí la caballería- dijo Salazar.

Más grande que la primera cobra, más grande que el basilisco que una vez Asayaraseth le diera al mago, ahora la más majestuosa cobra con adornos magníficos en la gola, con los colmillos más blancos que ninguna perla, con ojos más penetrantes que cualquier otra criatura viperina, tan magnánima como nunca hubo y nunca el mundo volvería a ver hizo su entrada destruyendo los pilares que sostenían el techo del templo.

La cobra lanzaba mordidas a las momias triturando los restos de los antiguos señores como si se trataran de simples tallos de flores.

Salazar contemplaba con deleite como ese magnifico animal les daba la oportunidad de alejarse de ese lugar.

Suban, ahora- dijo Hinduandumela.

Un león común no hubiera podido cargar a sus compañeros, Nefertiti que había sido bajada por Orus se dio cuenta de que el león parecía haber aumentado de tamaño.

Ustedes suban- dijo el mago- Oberkai llévatela

¿Y usted?- preguntó el halcón mientras ayudaba a subir a la hija del faraón al lomo del león.

Les encontraré- Salazar se sonrió- mi linda amiguita- señalo a la cobra que continuaba atacando a las momias- ya debe tener su aroma, así que me será muy sencillo encontrarles.

Godric y yo os esperaremos- dijo Hinduandumela.

Ah sí, Godric, era imposible que me librara de él tan fácil- dijo Salazar con una sonrisa – está bien, les buscare. Ahora váyanse.

Orus asintió y subió a Hinduandumela.

El león se alejo en una veloz carrera, la hija del faraón volteo para ver como la cobra continuaba atacando a ese emergente ejercito de momias, Orus la llevaba agarrada por el talle para que no fuera a caer, parecía que podrían alejarse sin problemas de ese lugar, cuando las arenas del desierto se levantaron en un remolino atrapándolos en su interior.

Seth- dijo Hinduandumela.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa para escapar de esa polvareda unas garras gigantes atraparon al león, éste rugió intentando liberarse, la luna en cuarto menguante era la única que contemplaba como ahora esas garras jalaban al león, Hinduandumela estaba siendo devorado por el terrible desierto.

Orus lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Nefertiti, ésta cayo a un lado solamente para ver como esas mismas garras ahora jalaban a Orus de la misma manera que lo hacían con el león.

Mientras ambos eran devorados por la arena ella muy bien pudo haber escapado, pero en lugar de eso tomó entre sus manos la mano de Orus intentando ayudarle, era imposible, no lo iba a lograr, no quería perder ni a su halcón ni a Hinduandumela pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para lograrlo…

Cuando parecía que se había perdido toda esperanza de poder liberarlos, Nefertiti sintió como una mano más fuerte que la suya la ayudaba a jalar al halcón. Ella giro para ver como el demonio negro, Eninshire había llegado justo a tiempo.

Eninshire asintió con la cabeza, entre ambos lograban ganar terreno a las garras de arena, también Asayarafath y Hagen habían llegado y ahora daban su apoyo a Hinduandumela para liberarlo,

Parecía que entre los hijos de Oberón y la princesa podrían liberar a sus amigos cuando se dejo escuchar en el silencio de la noche la carcajada de Asayaraseth, al momento el remolino de arena se hizo aun mayor haciendo que la princesa cerrara los ojos por un breve momento.

Cuando los abrió para su asombro ahora todos ellos estaban atrapados entre las llamas incandescentes.

Asayaraseth había convocado una vez más a las arenas del desierto para exterminar a sus enemigos.

Las garras de arena habían desaparecido pero ahora en su lugar esas flamas no les daban oportunidad de liberarse, el círculo en el que se encontraban encerrados cada vez se cerraba más…

Dulce Isis, madre de Horus socórrenos- pensó Nefertiti mientras formulaba su plegaria…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6. LAS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO

Nefertiti recordaba haber elevado una plegaria a la dulce Isis para que los protegiera de las arenas del desierto que amenazaban con devorarlos para siempre.

Tal vez había cerrado los ojos mucho tiempo ya que cuando los abrió de nuevo se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño.

Se trataba de una construcción de roca blanca ¿mármol? no esta segura, a su alrededor no había nadie. La hija del faraón tuvo mucho miedo, era la primera vez que se encontraba así de sola y asustada.

La hija del desierto se puso de pie y camino a la entrada, la construcción no tenía puertas y en el exterior se escuchaba un sonido silbante.

¿Una serpiente? se preguntó.

La princesa estaba más que sorprendida, ¡era el sonido del mar! no el sonido que el Nilo hace en la época en que inhunda las tierras de los campesinos pobres, sino un sonido de fuerza y vida.

El mar era azul intenso, más intenso que el lapilazuli. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, a sus pies la arena blanca se pegaba como si se tratara de una delicada capa de talco.

Buenos días- dijo una voz a su espalda.

La princesa se giro, se trataba del mago que había invocado a la cobra.

Buenos días- dijo la princesa- ¿dónde están los demás?

Salazar se sonrió.

Están bien, al menos es lo que Hinduandumela dijo- el mago miraba distraídamente al mar.

¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?- preguntó la princesa.

Ah, eso no fue obra mía- dijo Salazar- mi cobra y yo llegamos justo cuando las arenas prácticamente los habían devorado, me temó en un error mío también mi amiga víperina y yo también fuimos devorados por ese mar de arena...

Fueron las arenas del tiempo- dijo Hinduandumela llegando con la melena alborotada aun con perlas de brisa marina en el dorado pelaje- Oberkai las utilizó en el momento exacto.

¿Entonces Oberkai sí las tenía en su poder?- preguntó Nefertiti- pero, él dijo que no sabía que eran las arenas del tiempo.

Es cierto- continuó Hinduandumela- Oberkai desconocía que era poseedor de semejante bien, hace mucho tiempo cuando un mastrig llamado Enin le robó a Asayaraseth sus "arenas del tiempo" las escondió donde el demonio negro nunca pudiera encontrarlas. Enin las escondió en el interior del corazón mártir.

¿Mártir?- preguntó Nefertiti, de pronto una vez más sintió miedo- ¿dónde está Oberkai?

Lo dejé dormitando debajo de una palmera- dijo Hinduandumela.

La princesa ya no espero a escuchar más, dejo al león y al mago en la entrada de esa construcción de roca blanca para lanzarse en busca de su querido halcón.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la hermosa hija de las tierras del Kent encontrara recargado a la sombra de una palmera al hijo de las tierras del Norte.

¿Oberkai?- preguntó ella al llegar a su lado.

Hola- dijo Oberkai despertando- ¿estás bien?

Se veía cansado.

La princesa lo abrazo con delicadeza.

Tenía miedo de haberte perdido- dijo mientras su cabello azabache perfumaba el pecho de Oberkai- ¿por qué dicen que eres un mártir?

Oberkai dio un suspiro muy largo.

Es una larga historia- dijo el halcón- te lo contaré después.

¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Nefertiti, era obvio que Oberkai no quería hablar de eso en ese momento- ¿no son las Tierras del Kent, cierto?

Bienvenida, mi querida hija del desierto- dijo Oberkai- a las tierras de los dioses, bienvenida a las tierras de Grecia...

¿Grecia? La Tierra de los filósofos, la Tierra de los Espartanos, la Tierra de los dioses que juegan con los hombres tan diferentes a los dioses que protegen las tierras del Kent.

¿No regresaré a casa?- preguntó la princesa pensando por primera vez en que tal vez nunca volvería a la tierra de las Dinastías en el desierto- ¿no volveré a ver a mi padre?

Oberkai paso su mano por el rostro de su querida princesa.

Claro que regresarás- dijo el halcón- pero yo no; no puedo.

¿No puedes quedarte conmigo? ¿o no quieres quedarte conmigo?- preguntó Nefertiti sin entender.

Hermosa hija del desierto, noble corazón entre las dunas de arena- dijo Oberkai- pasaría toda la eternidad a tu lado; pero, debo detener a Asayaraseth, no sé cuanto tiempo tenga, pueden ser solo horas, puedo tener siglos, no lo sé, mi vida está en sus garras... Era la única forma de salvarlos.

Nefertiti comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus hermosas mejillas.

No quiero perderte- dijo la princesa.

Oberkai hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su mano un reloj de arena, los granos en el interior del cristal brillaban como si fueran de oro.

Mis hermanos me odiarán- dijo Oberkai- por no permitirles que te despidas de ellos.

Orus secó las lágrimas de la princesa.

No llores- dijo con una voz muy tierna- sólo un giro necesitamos, una vida mortal para vivirla juntos y sólo un segundo para el mundo mastrig.

Nefertiti no entendía muy bien a qué se refería el halcón pero por el tono con el que lo había dicho la hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

La tarde ya declinaba en las costas de Grecia.

No debiste permitirle ir sola- dijo Godric mirando a la puerta de la construcción.

Yo no fui- se excusó Salazar- fue Hinduandumela quien la dejo ir.

Antes de que los dos magos continuaran discutiendo Orus llegó solo a la construcción.

¿Y la princesa?- preguntó Godric.

Regresó a las tierras de su padre- dijo el halcón quien se veía extrañamente feliz.

¿Usaste de nuevo las arenas del tiempo, verdad mi lord?- preguntó Salazar conociendo la respuesta.

No hubo contestación.

Bien, al menos ya no estamos en Egipto- dijo el mago con ese brillo único en los ojos esmeraldas- ya estaba harto de la arena del desierto.

Ahora- dijo Godric llamando la atención de los demás- ¿por qué nos encontramos en Grecia?

La pregunta es- corrigió Salazar- ¿en qué época nos encontramos? Porque en lo personal, lord mastrig, quisiera encontrarme en mi propia época.

Creo que yo puedo decir en qué época nos encontramos- dijo Hinduandumela llegando con un arco y una flecha entre las fauces- y - dijo tirando lo que llevaba al suelo- dónde se encuentran los demás mastrigs.

Oberkai asintió.

Es mejor encontrar a Eninshire y Minos antes que se metan en problemas- dijo Godric.

Y yo que pensé que sólo habíamos perdido a Lord Hagen y Asayarafath- dijo Salazar negando con la cabeza.

Ahora los hijos de Oberón se encontraban pérdidos en las tierras de Grecia, por magia de las arenas del tiempo habían escapado de las tierras del Kent y el ataque de Asayaraseth.

Continuara...

............................................................................................................................

Me disculpo por el abandono que ha tenido esta historia por tanto tiempo, sé que este capítulo es demasiado corto; pero, solo es como un capítulo introductorio para ubicarnos ahora en la siguiente parada de este viaje... Grecia.

Sé que hay muchas dudas sin contestar sobre cómo es que escaparon a las arenas del desierto de Asayaraseth, ^^pero descuiden, que eso lo iremos contestando en capítulos posteriores...

Tavata


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7. INVITADOS AL LABERINTO

Orus, Godric y Salazar habían llegado a lo que parecía un pueblecito cerca de la costa. Godric sugirió ir primero para saber en que época se encontraban.

Hinduandumela había ido a la cabeza de la marcha hasta antes de llegar al pueblecito, apenas se vieron las primeras casas el león desapareció.

Después de unos minutos Godric regreso.

¿Y qué año es?- preguntó Salazar aun usando los atuendos egipcios.

Pues digamos que Aristóteles sigue dando clases- dijo Godric ofreciendo unos lienzos blancos- es mejor usar esto, servirá como disfraz.

¿Blanco?- Salazar miraba con desgano la túnica griega.

Es mejor que nada- dijo Orus.

¿No crees que tendremos problemas por llevar un Dios Egipcio con nosotros?- dijo Salazar con la túnica puesta.

Puedo solucionarlo, mi lord- dijo Orus.

Al momento en el mastrig realizó un sencillo cambio de apariencia.

Recuerdo esa faz- dijo Godric.

Sí, ya me había visto así mi lord- dijo Orus- solamente que ahora no durará tanto, solamente un día a lo más; tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

Después de presentarse con algunos pobladores los dos magos y el mastrig aparentaron ser un pequeño grupo de mercaderes que habían naufrago muy cerca de la costa. Las mujeres del pueblo dijeron que había sido voluntad de Zeús que hubieran sobrevivido ya que los Titanes parecían estar jugando más con las embarcaciones en esos días que en los últimos años.

Fue una suerte que el griego de Godric y Salazar los hiciera ver como personas de noble cuna.

Debo agradecer- dijo Salazar cuando se alejaron de esas pequeñas casas y ahora iban en camino al centro del pueblo- a mi madre por las clases de griego antiguo.

Y decías que los muggles no enseñaban nada bueno- dijo Godric.

No me hagas enojar tan pronto, mi lord- dijo Salazar- ya fue suficiente saber que mi querida Cobra egipcia no ha aparecido tampoco.

Este lugar es hermoso- dijo de pronto Orus- pero, prefiero Egipto.

Mi lord, prefiere Egipto- dijo Salazar con ese brillo en los ojos verdes- porque sólo en Egipto hay flores del desierto tan hermosas como las que mi lord prefiere.

Orus se sonrió.

El centro del pueblo, casas de estilo dorico por todas partes.

Al parecer habían llegado en medio de una algarabía ya que las personas iban y venían, la mayoría eran personas simples aunque había uno que otro que parecía venir de Atenas por lo sofisticado de su lenguaje.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Godric a uno de los atenienses.

Hablan sobre el tributo al laberinto- dijo el ateniense.

¿Tributo?- preguntó a su vez Salazar.

Tienen miedo de un monstruo encerrado en un laberinto- dijo el ateniense- una criatura que ha atemorizado a todos durante las últimas cinco lunas llenas, yo creo que es un hijo de los titanes.

¿Laberinto?- Salazar tenía una mueca burlona en la cara- ¿y por qué no han llamado a Perseo?

Minos- dijo de pronto Orus.

Godric lo entendió, la única criatura griega que había sido encerrada en un laberinto era el minotauro ¿y si el pequeño Minos era el que estaba en ese lugar?

Debieron confundirlo- dijo Godric.

¿Ya han elegido el tributo para ese titán?- preguntó Salazar.

Aun no- dijo el ateniense- tienen tanto miedo que ninguno de ellos desea dar a sus hijos o hijas.

Bien- Salazar parecía haber formulado un plan- decidles que nosotros seremos parte del tributo.

El ateniense pareció confundido.

Adelante, decidles nuestra voluntad- dijo Salazar acostumbrado a que se le obedeciera al instante.

¿Qué es lo que planeas?- preguntó Godric en un susurro cuando el ateniense se retiro.

Tengo un plan- fue lo único que dijo el mago.

Ahora los tres estaban frente a la entrada de roca de un laberinto, unos cuernos de color rojo estaban dibujados en la entrada. Las personas del pueblo pensaban que esos tres podrían con la bestia que los atemorizaba, así que habían decidido mandarlos solos para que se enfrentaran al monstruo.

Salazar sólo había pedido un carrete de hilo, hasta el ateniense se sorprendio, ya que todos esperaban esos tres desconocidos pidieran espadas, escudos, cualquier arma necesaria para matar a la bestia.

Bien- dijo Salazar amarrando la punta del hilo a una roca salida en la entrada del laberinto- veamos que tan cierto es el mito que los muggles cuentan sobre los minotauros...

El interior del laberinto estaba protegido por las sombras, una suerte que Godric hiciera el hechizo Lumus de lo contrario hubieran chocado muchas más veces con la pared.

Eres el mejor mago de todos los tiempos- molestó Godric- pero como guía eres pésimo, Salazar.

Eso pasa porque no hay ni una sola serpiente que pueda decirnos por dónde- dijo molesto Salazar- además dicen que los gatos ven bien en la oscuridad y tú mi querido Godric no ves más allá de tu nariz.

No discutan- dijo Orus ahora una vez más con cabeza de halcón- debemos encontrar a Minos, no sabemos si se encuentre en problemas, además es sólo un bebé, debe estar aterrado por la oscuridad.

Algo está mal- dijo Godric- los griegos dijeron que era una bestia que los aterrorizaba ¿cómo puede aterrorizarlos un bebé?

Un berrido los hizo guardar silencio.

¿Minos? -preguntó en un susurro Orus.

Si es Minos- dijo Salazar sacando su varita- debe haber crecido mucho.

Entre las sombras y el débil brillo del lumus una figura se hizo presente, podían ver con claridad el brillo de las puntas de unos afilados cuernos y la poderosa musculatura de un animal.

Eso no es Minos- dijo Godric- ¿o sí?

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8. LA CAPA DE SEDA NEGRA

Entre el brillo del Lumus y las sombras del laberinto Orus, Godric y Salazar apenas y tuvieron tiempo de evitar los embistes que el minotauro lanzaba contra ellos, Orus aun no se decidía a atacar temiendo que fuera el pequeño Minos el que les hacía frente.

Godric por su parte también temía fuera el pequeño el que bajo el hechizo de Asayaraseth ahora les estuviera bloqueando el paso. Sin saber si sí o no era el pequeño minotauro Salazar continuaba frenando su avance.

En un momento determinado cuando el minotauro dio un mujido tenebroso que retumbo en las paredes de esa galería del laberinto Salazar ya no lo pensó más y tirando su varita al suelo le hizo frente.

No, Salazar- gritó Godric pero sin lograr detener a su amigo.

Salazar tenía sujeto por los cuernos al minotauro quien marcaba en el piso polvozo con sus pezuñas el tratar de hacer que el mago retrocediera.

El haber pasado prácticamente un año en el desierto de Egipto le había servido a Salazar para ser más resistente de lo que ya era antes de conocer a los mastrigs. Por más que el minotauro peleaba por moverlo, el mago no retrocedía ni un centímetro.

Debemos hacer algo- dijo Orus- no sabemos sí es Minos.

Como si hubieran contestado a su pregunta, un sonido al principio lejano y distante comenzó a acercarse por uno de los interminables corredores de ese oscuro laberinto.

El minotauro también lo había escuchado pero no dejaba de dar embistes contra Salazar esperando éste se detuviera finalmente para incrustarlo en alguna de las paredes del laberinto.

El berrido de un pequeño becerro se dejo escuchar justo en el momento en que Salazar era apretado por los fuertes brazos del minotauro.

¡Minos!- gritó Orus reconociendo al pequeño.

El pequeño becerrito corrió a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Minos, Minos, pequeño Minos- decía Orus mientras el pequeño tallaba su peluda cabeza contra su pecho- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Eninshire? ¿Te ha dejado solo? ¡Oh Minos, que bueno que estás bien!

¿Lo conocen?- preguntó el Minotauro resoplando.

¡Bájame bestia!- gritó Salazar

No soy una bestia- se molestó el minotauro grande pero dejo caer a Salazar- mi madre es una reina.

No sabíamos que podías hablar- dijo Godric acercándose al minotauro.

Claro que puedo, hablo griego, un poco de etrusco y otras lenguas- dijo el minotauro resoplando como un toro- ¿realmente conocen al pequeño?

Sí- dijo Orus- es mi hermanito, el pequeño Minos. ¿Cómo le encontraste?

Mi nombre es Asterion- dijo el minotauro- y el pequeño Minos llegó hace unas lunas, tal vez una semana, tal vez más.

Eso quiere decir- razonó Salazar- que él llegó antes que nosotros a este tiempo.

¿Llegó solo?- preguntó Godric.

Oh no, llego con un demonio de negra piel- dijo Asterion.

¿Dónde está Eninshire?- preguntó Orus

Síganme- dijo Asterion encabezando la marcha.

Los pasillos del laberinto parecían repetirse una y mil veces sin que Orus o los magos pudieran ubicarse, sino hubiera sido por Salazar que continuaba marcando por dónde habían pasado con el hilo tal vez nunca serían capaces de salir de ese lugar, claro, si Asterion les abandonara.

Disculpad mis malos modales- dijo el minotauro- pero, fue la orden del demonio que no dejará pasar a nadie, ya que él y el pequeño Minos corrían peligro.

¿Peligro?- Godric se adelantó un poco- ¿qué clase de peligro?

Oh,- Asterion dio un bufido- al parecer se toparon con algo muy malo ya que cuando los encontré el demonio negro apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Orus sintió una punzada de dolor en una pierna.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Salazar que lo notó pese a la inminente oscuridad.

Un aviso, me temo- dijo Orus cojeando un poco.

Sabía que el pequeño-continuó Asterion- era noble, porque se parece a mi, y yo soy hijo de una reina, así que él también debe serlo... Les di refugio en mi hogar e hice lo que el demonio me pedía.

Por eso saliste del laberinto- entendió Godric.

Sí, el demonio sabe de hierbas y plantas y necesitaba algunas- dijo Asterion antes de llegar a una especie de habitación abierta sostenida por pílares de mármol- hemos llegado.

Orus y los magos entraron, unas antorchas ardían mortecinamente.

¡Eninshire!- Orus no pudo evitar bajar a Minos para ponerse al lado de su hermano.

Eninshire estaba recostado sobre una cama de mármol, daba la espalda a los visitantes, las negras alas de demonio le servían lo mismo que una capa.

Orus tuvo que moverlo con cuidado. La sorpresa del hijo de Oberón fue enorme al ver que Eninshire tenía una herida de consideración en su pierna derecha, justamente donde él había sentido el dolor al caminar por el laberinto.

Salazar se acercó a él.

Supongo- dijo el mago- que es hora de pagar el favor que él me hizo.

Comenzó a revisar a Eninshire.

Eninshire parecía agotado, respiraba de una forma cansina.

Ya veo- dijo Salazar- Asterion, te mando por todas estas hierbas ¿cierto?- El minotauro asintió- eso significa que estaba combatiendo la fiebre, la infección y vaya, vaya, sea lo que fuera que lo mordió debió tener veneno en las fauces.

¿Veneno?- Godric se acercó a ver las plantas- cierto, conozco este elixir.

Sí, él me decía que debía preparar- dijo Asterion- al menos antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

¿Hace cuánto?- preguntó Salazar revisando la herida de la pierna.

Apenas hace una luna- dijo Asterion- hoy pensaba salir a buscar algún médico corriente del pueblo pero ustedes llegaron antes; pensé que era uno de esos vulgares hombrecillos que intentan entrar a mi casa...¡Y yo soy hijo de una reina, no cualquiera puede entrar!

Entiendo, entiendo- dijo Salazar sin prestar atención al linaje de Asterion.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó Godric.

No me gusta- dijo Salazar- detuvo la infección y la fiebre pero eso no explica por qué está tan debilitado.

Yo sí sé- dijo Orus muy serio- es por culpa de Asayaraseth, Eninshire se esta atendiendo como si fuera mastrig.

Lo es- corrigió Godric.

Sí, pero para Asayaraseth, él ahora es un demonio- dijo Orus- por eso no está reaccionando como debe.

Y si no hacemos algo- Salazar estaba muy serio- no sobrevivirá otra noche.

Orus bajó la cabeza mientras meditaba. Minos comenzó a sollozar, el pequeño entendía muy bien que algo andaba muy mal.

Vamos, pequeño- dijo Asterion- ven, te enseñare las estancias de mi casa bajo la luz de la luna, porque ¿ya te dije que mi madre era una reina?

Godric agradeció en silencio que el minotauro grande se llevara al pequeño.

¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Salazar- sea lo que sea debe hacerse rápido.

Yo me encargaré- dijo Orus.

Godric parecía no entender.

Cuando terminé- dijo Orus sin importarle la mirada de desconcierto de Godric- seguramente quedaré inconsciente por algunos minutos, no importa, ustedes atiendan a Eninshire.

No...- musitó Eninshire entre sueños.

Hasta dormido trata de detenerme- dijo Orus con una sonrisa que recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando él y Eninshire peleaban por cualquier tontería- Bien, yo me encargaré...

Por eso- dijo Salazar antes de hacerse a un lado- por eso Asayaraseth os teme...

Orus ya no contestó nada más, simplemente comenzó a hablar en lengua negra, era obvio saber que se trataba de la lengua de Asayaraseth ya que el ambiente comenzó a tornarse cada vez más frío, a tal punto que Godric no pudo evitar tiritar un poco, Salazar observaba todo recargado desde uno de los pilares.

Eninshire comenzó a respirar cada vez con mayor dificultad, parecía que se ahogaba, Orus no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Eninshire temblaba un poco, como si tuviera escalofríos, en ese momento Orus dejo de lado sus indecisiones, tenía que ayudar a su hermano.

Lo que paso después fue sorpresivo hasta para Salazar y Godric, y eso que eran magos muy poderosos que habían visto infinidad de cosas desconcertantes durante toda su vida...

Fue como el cambio que sufre una oruga para transformarse en mariposa, las alas de demonio de Eninshire lo cubrieron como si fuera una capa, después de un estridente sonido como el de una roca que se despeña desde lo más alto de una montaña las alas cayeron como si fueran una fina manta de seda negra sobre el cuerpo rígido de Eninshire.

Godric y Salazar podían escuchar muy claramente los latidos del corazón de Eninshire, cada vez más lentos, más lento... Por un momento Salazar recordó cuando Asayaraseth torturaba al dragón Dralion introduciendo su noble cabeza en el contenedor de sangre, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para alejar tan terribles imágenes de su mente.

Cuando parecía que el corazón de Eninshire se detendría el mastrig dio un profundo suspiro y todo quedo en silencio, Orus cayó al suelo inconciente, Godric no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que el halcón se golpeara al caer.

Salazar fue el que tuvo más valor para descorrer la seda negra que cubría a Eninshire.

Para su asombro ¡Eninshire había cambiado de apariencia! Una vez más Eninshire con su noble porte y con la dorada cabellera estaba inconciente frente a los magos, ya no había rastro de que hacía unos minutos fuera un demonio de color negro salvo porque su brazo derecho continuaba siendo la zarpa negra que caracterízaba a Asayaraseth.

Godric tampoco podía creerlo, Orus lo había logrado.

Ahora mientras Salazar comenzaba a revisar si realmente Eninshire estaba bien no dejaba de preguntarse a que precio Orus había conseguido logar el cambio de Asayaraseth, al terminar de revisar al mastrig Salazar tomó la seda para cubrirlo de nuevo.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9. EL PRECIO A PAGAR

Eninshire abrió muy lentamente los ojos.

Yo no me movería mucho- dijo Salazar.

Eninshire se giro para ver al mago, éste estaba a su lado.

Si que fue una herida de importancia- dijo el mago.

Eninshire solamente dio un suspiro.

Fue una hidra- dijo Eninshire, su voz sonaba cansada- no fui tan rápido.

Minos dio un berrido de alivio cuando vio que Eninshire estaba despierto.

Te dije que no te preocuparas- dijo Asterion quien llegó acompañando a Minos- te dije que estaría bien, tan cierto como que mi madre es una reina.

Eninshire giro un poco la cabeza, apoyado contra uno de los pilares estaba Orus, parecía que dormía aunque su respiración parecía cansada, Eninshire se paso una mano por el rostro y para su sorpresa ya no era un demonio de color negro. Levantó de golpe la otra mano y para su horror vio que en lugar de su brazo y mano estaba la garra de Asayaraseth.

El mastrig no pudo reprimir un gemido de frustración para después volver a quedar inconsciente.

............................................................

Realmente no tenía idea de cuanto había dormido, lo único que sabía era que no se trataba de una pesadilla, había cambiado pero su brazo continuaba mostrando lo que había sido.

Espero ya esteís más tranquilo, mi lord- dijo Salazar, su voz sonaba un poco molesta.

Godric llegó en ese momento, tenía una canasta en las manos.

Provisiones- explicó ante la mirada de Eninshire- eso y que buscaba a Hinduandumela, al parecer ha desaparecido.

Tu león no tiene modales- dijo Salazar tomando un racimo de uvas- ya aparecerá...

.............................................................

Orus dio una especie de queja, después abrió los ojos, la mirada de Eninshire estaba clavada en él.

¿Por qué?- preguntó su hermano.

Se encontraba apoyado sobre el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho apuntaba a Orus con la garra de demonio.

Para salvarte- contestó Orus.

Te dije que no lo hicieras- dijo Eninshire bajando la mirada- cuándo vas a entender que es muy importante que tú te mantengas con vida.

Eninshire ya encontrare la forma de regresar- dijo Orus evitando la mirada del mastrig rubio- ya sé controlar las arenas del tiempo.

Las arenas del tiempo- repitió Eninshire- sabes bien que es lo que debes pagar cada vez que alguien las utiliza- dijo molesto- ¡Piensa bien, maldita sea!

Cuida tu lengua Eninshire- contestó molestó Orus- sé muy bien lo que tengo que pagar, y sé muy bien por qué lo hice.

El silencio se hizo muy incómodo, los magos no se encontraban y los minotauros paseaban por el laberinto, los únicos en esa habitación eran los dos hermanos.

Lo lamento- dijo Eninshire muy bajo como si no quisiera que los pílares escucharan su disculpa.

Orus sólo se sonrió.

No hay problema- dijo mirando sin interés la antorcha encendida- además era la única forma de salvarnos...

..........................................................................................................................................

Los recuerdos de cómo había conseguido las arenas del tiempo regresaron a él como si fueran parte de una historia antigua, lamentablemente el tiempo entre dejar Egipto y llegar a Grecia era tan corto que dicho recuerdo continuaba grabado con sangre y dolor en su memoria...

Así se consiguieron las arenas del tiempo...

Las garras de arena habían desaparecido pero ahora en su lugar esas flamas no les daban oportunidad de liberarse, el círculo en el que se encontraban encerrados cada vez se cerraba más…

Dulce Isis, madre de Horus socórrenos- pensó Nefertiti mientras formulaba su plegaria…

La hermosa hija del faraón cerró los ojos, las arenas del desierto se cerraron evitando que el débil brillar de las estrellas se dejara ver en el interior del remolino, después todo fue oscuridad.

Eninshire no había soltado para nada a la princesa, en un momento dado él también había cerrado los ojos evitando que la arena le entrara.

Ahora los había abierto en un lugar completamente diferente.

..................................................................................................

Nefertiti abrió de nuevo los ojos, el lugar en el que se encontraban estaba completamente oscuro; antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra una docena de antorchas se encendio cerrando un círculo

Eninshire y ella no podían creer lo que veían, en ese amplio círculo de luz se encontraban Hagen, Asayarafath, Orus, Godric, Salazar, el pequeño Minos e Hinduandumela.

¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? se preguntaban todos.

El único que parecía saber donde se encontraban era Orus.

SIÉNTANSE CÓMODOS- dijo la inconfundible voz de Asayaraseth- BIENVENIDOS A MI REFUGIO EGIPCIO.

Una carcajada gélida se dejo escuchar.

Sal de una vez- rugió Orus.

Era la primera vez que Eninshire lo veía gritarle con tanta decisión al demonio negro.

SI ES TU DESEO- dijo Asayaraseth saliendo del exterior del círculo de luz- ENTREGA LAS ARENAS DEL TIEMPO O MUERE.

¿Arenas del tiempo? Ese demonio continuaba con eso.

No tengo nada, no sé que son las arenas del tiempo- dijo Orus.

SI NO QUIERES ENTREGARLA POR LAS BUENAS, LO HARAS POR LAS MALAS- a una señal de su mano aparecieron unas sombras negras con atuendos egipcios- LA CORTE DE SETH- explicó Asayaraseth- PARECE QUE EL DIOS EGIPCIO ME TIENE APRECIO... ELIMÍNENLOS.

La corte de Seth no perdió tiempo, eran demasiados solamente escuchar la orden del demonio negro arremetieron contra los mastrigs y los magos.

Orus hizo aparecer una lanza egipcia, los magos utilizaron sus varitas para repeler a la funesta corte, los otros mastrigs también utilizaban armas que hicieron aparecer por arte de magia.

Nefertiti abrazó a Minos mientras Orus se encargaba de protegerlos.

Eninshire y Hagen se encargaban de atacar desde lo alto a la corte mientras con toda su fuerza Asayarafath arremetía contra ellos, Godric y Salazar brindaban apoyo a Hinduandumela.

La hija del faraón tenía miedo de cómo terminaría todo eso ya que la corte de Seth parecía tener todas las almas de los condenados por Apophis, salían y salían de las sombras como si se tratara de todos los granos de arena en el desierto.

Orus no dejaba que se acercaran más de un paso a la princesa egipcia y al pequeño minotauro, su lanza giraba con tal maestría que la misma Nefertiti llegó a pensar que realmente el que se encontraba frente a ella protegiéndola era el hijo bienamado de Osiris.

En un momento que Orus nunca olvidaría algo paso, fue Minos el que dio un berridito de terror al ver la sombra de Asayaraseth, Nefertiti vio brillar la cimitarra aserrada de Seth en las manos del demonio negro.

El grito de Nefertiti alerto a los demás de que algo iba mal, muy mal.

......................................................................

Orus había caído en la trampa de Asayaraseth, siguiendo sus instintos pensó que el demonio negro pensaba matar a la hija del faraón, había descuidado su guardia y ahora pagaba por tal error.

La cimitarra de Asayaraseth se clavo en Orus hasta la empuñadora, el halcón no pudo evitar dar un gemido de dolor cuando el demonio negro la retiro bañada en sangre.

AHORA- dijo Asayaraseth con satisfacción- NO TIENES OTRA OPCIÓN QUE UTILIZARLAS.

Orus cayó de espaldas sobre el piso iluminado, Nefertiti dejo que Minos corriera hacia Eninshire mientras ella acudía a donde Orus había caído.

El hijo de Oberón escuchaba todo como si el que hablaba se encontrara muy lejos, la sangre no dejaba de correr, su vista se nublaba por momentos.

Como através de un espejo empañado vio como Nefertiti se arrodillaba junto a él, podía ver las lágrimas de la hija del faraón corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Todo esta bien" intentaba decirle Orus; pero no lo lograba, era como si su voz le hubiera abandonado ¿Era el final? se preguntaba.

"Usa las Arenas del Tiempo" escucho que una voz le hablaba, una voz que parecía venir de un sueño olvidado, de un buen recuerdo que al despertar te deja con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No las tengo" pensó Orus mientras comenzaba a sentir frío

"Siempre han estado contigo" dijo la voz con una voz maravillosa que alejaba cualquier temor "Siempre te han pertenecido..."

Nefertiti sollozaba sobre el pecho ensangrentado de Orus, en ese momento antes de que Eninshire y los demás lograran acercarse al mastrig y la princesa un hermoso reloj de arena apareció frente a ellos.

Sin que nadie lo utilizara el reloj dio una vuelta y las arenas cayeron con un tintineo en el interior del cristal.

..................................................................

Eninshire no entendía como había pasado, lo único que sabía era que Oberkai lo había vuelto a hacer.

Ahora no se encontraban entre las antorchas que formaban un círculo, ahora estaban en un lugar iluminado por los rayos del alba.

Por un momento Eninshire tuvo miedo pero sabía que debía mantenerse firme.

Ante él se encontraban los dioses egipcios, dioses y diosas con cuerpos humanos y cabezas de distintos animales. Eninshire no sabía los nombres de todos aquellos dioses, lo único que sabía era que los miraban a los magos y a él y sus hermanos como si trataran con iguales.

Nefertiti levanto la vista y se topo con la dulce mirada de la hermosa Isis madre de Horus.

Bajo la vista ya que era imprudencia mirar a los dioses directamente a los ojos, y para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado Orus.

¿Dónde está? se preguntó la princesa con temor.

Aquí- contestó la voz de Orus a su espalda.

Hasta sus hermanos y los magos parecían sorprendidos de verlo sin el menor daño, como si la cimitarra de Asayaraseth nunca le hubiera tocado, el único que parecía no sorprenderse era el león Hinduandumela.

Hijos del norte- dijo uno de los dioses, el que tenía el cetro y el latigo entre los brazos cruzados.

Padre Osiris- dijo Orus con una reverencia- he sido yo el culpable.

Su corazón pesa menos que una pluma- dijo el dios Anubis.

Lo sé noble Anubis- dijo Osiris- hijo de la dama blanca ¿qué precio pagarás por el uso de las arenas de mi desierto del tiempo?

En el fondo podía verse al fratricida Seth y no estaba solo, el demonio negro estaba con él.

Asayaraseth- dijo Seth- es quien debe poner el precio a pagar, hermano, aunque sean tus arenas, es suyo y mío el reloj.

El demonio negro sonreía mostrando los blancos colmillos.

Quiero su vida- dijo Seth- me pertenece desde siempre.

Eninshire y sus hermanos protestaron.

Orus no dudaba pero Nefertiti alcanzó a ver un leve rastro de temor, de temor a perderla.

Amor...- dijo la princesa tocando con sus finos dedos el hombro de Orus.

Una condición- dijo de pronto la dulce Isis- no será en este momento...

Asayaraseth bajo la vista ante la noble hija del Kent.

TU VIDA- dijo el demonio negro con rabia- SERÁ MÍA CUANDO EL SIGUIENTE ORACULO ESTE LISTO...

Hecho- dijo Orus sin dudar.

Los dioses egipcios parecieron estar complácidos.

Seguir vuestro viaje- dijo Osiris- siempre serán recibidos en estas tierras del Kent.

Orus dio un beso a Nefertiti para tranquilizarla.

Tranquila, no recordaras nada de esto- dijo el halcón.

Parecía muy cansado como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer.

Una vez más el remolino de arenas volvió a cubrirlos.

Será un viaje turbulento- dijo Seth.

DEBES MEJORAR EN TUS NEGOCIACIONES, ORUS- dijo Asayaraseth con una carcajada.

Después de eso los hijos de Oberón se habían separando cayendo cada uno de ellos en distintos lugares, Orus lo sabía, lo supo desde el momento en que habían llegado a Grecia, pero lo había ocultado al menos por el momento a la hija del Kent, cuando ella lo encontró recargado en la palmera estaba tan cansado que prefirió ocultarlo un poco más...

......................................................................................

Es momento de encontrar a los demás- dijo Orus regresando su atención a Eninshire.

Una vez más estaba en el laberinto con su hermano y la luz mortecina.

Sí- dijo Eninshire sin prestar atención al dolor de su pierna- pero antes hay algo que debemos hacer...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10. FRÍA COMO LA ROCA

Minos no dejaba de pronunciar con su tierna vocecita de bebé el nombre de Eninshire, el pequeño minotauro quería mucho a su hermano mastrig y solamente verlo herido hacía que el pequeño tuviera mucho miedo.

Asterion les había permitido quedarse con él en el laberinto.

Mi madre es una reina- había dicho- así que soy amable con los vasallos, perdón, sé que también ustedes son príncipes.

Godric tuvo que girar para que Salazar no viera su sonrisa, Slytherin no podía reprimir una mueca de fastidio cada que el minotauro hablaba de su linaje.

Debemos buscar a Hinudandumela antes de irnos- dijo Godric mientras comían algo.

Salazar no contestó, una fortuna que tuviera la boca llena porque la mirada que dirigió al otro mago no auguraba un comentario amable.

Eninshire ya era capaz de sentarse, la herida en su pierna había mejorado mucho gracias a Salazar.

También hay algo que debemos hacer- dijo el mastrig a los magos.

Orus dormía apoyado contra un pílar, desde que le había regresado su verdadera apariencia a Eninshire, Orus parecía más cansado. Tanto que Eninshire se preguntaba si realmente estaría bien.

¿A qué os referís?- preguntó Salazar elevando levemente una ceja.

Hay en estas tierras una poderosa bruja- dijo Eninshire en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien le escuchara- es una mujer poderosa, terriblemente malvada y sobre todo muy hermosa... Pero es un gélido glaciar.

Tiene toda mi atención, mi lord- dijo Salazar mirando a Eninshire directamente a los ojos- ¿quién es esa mujer?

Godric seguía siendo de la idea de buscar a Hinduandumela y regresar a casa, pero ya fuera por una nueva aventura, o tal vez porque nadie parecía prestar atención a su deseo de buscar al león que escuchó con atención el relato de Eninshire.

Ven pequeño Minos- dijo Asterion tomando de la manita a Minos- te llevaré a ver mi tinaja de agua donde las aves cantan por la mañana ¿sabías que mi madre es una reina y por eso soy compasivo con las aves?

.............................................................................................................

Cuando llegamos a estas costas- Eninshire comenzó su relato- al principio estaba confundido, no los veía por ninguna parte y me preocupara como se encontrara tanto Orus como todos los demás. Minos y yo tuvimos que refugiarnos cerca de uno de los acantilados del sur de esta isla, fue ahí donde supe que nos encontrábamos en Grecia, en la biblioteca de mi padre había libros con ilustraciones de sus antiguas construcciones.

Me aseguré que no hubiera hombres que vieran mi aspecto- continuó- no era prudente que me dejara ver, sobretodo si no sabía como me recibirían, era muy probable que me tuvieran miedo en lugar de rendirme honores como paso en Egipto.

Esperando que llegaran- Eninshire hizo una ligera pausa, aun estaba un poco cansado pero prosiguió- comencé a buscar si había criaturas mágicas como nosotros... fue ahí donde la encontré.

Salazar y Godric no se atrevían a interrumpir a Eninshire.

Vive cerca de unos montes protegidos por espinos- Eninshire frotó un poco su pierna con la garra, aun sentía la mórdida- al atravesarlos, lo cual no es nada fácil, uno puede encontrar un jardín lleno de estatuas, hay de todo tipo de criaturas, centauros, minotauros, faunos, dryadas, campesinos, mujeres y niños. Es un lugar que lo sume a uno en profunda tristeza... Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es ella, no hay dulzura en su voz, no hay calor en su corazón, solamente cuida peor que un dragón el tesoro que se apila entre sus habitaciones, nunca se aleja más de diez pasos de un cofre de oro... y lo peor es su hidra, es una bestia ponzoñosa, es una bestia, es muy ágil y sus fauces- llevó su garra una vez más a su pierna- creo que me han entendido.

¿Qué hay en la caja?- preguntó Godric interrumpiendo por primera vez.

No sé exactamente que es- dijo Eninshire elevando su hermosa vista- sólo sé que todas estás personas y demás criaturas mágicas correran peligro si no la detenemos.

Suena bien- dijo Salazar- me gustaría ver contra quien trataremos.

Godric iba a decir algo; pero, no pudo ya que Orus entre sueños dio un ligero quejido. Esto llamo la atención de los magos y su hermano, Godric se acercó para ver si el halcón se encontraba bien.

.......................................................................................

Era un sueño muy raro el que tenía Orus en esos momentos, se encontraba entre las estatuas grises de un jardín que siempre florecía, antes de que pudiera entender dónde se encontraba una pantera le saltó encima derribándolo.

Por más que Orus peleaba por esquivar las zarpas de ese animal, finalmete la pantera le dio tal zarpazo en el hombro que lo hizo gemir de dolor, la zarpa había abierto la herida que Asayarafath hiciera tanto tiempo atrás.

Mientras la sangre corría por su hombro cayendo a la fértil tierra, rojas flores florecían entre un susurro que parecía advertir del peligro...

Después todo fue oscuridad...

............................................................................

Griffindor no podía creerlo, sólo pasar su mano por el hombro de Orus, su mano se manchó de sangre.

Salazar tampoco podía creerlo, Orus no se había movido de ahí como para estar herido.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eninshire que no alcanzaba a ver.

Nada, mi lord- Godric no quería preocupar a Eninshire.

Lamentablemente éste había visto la sangre de su hermano.

¡Orus, despierta!- le gritó a su hermano.

Orus abrió muy lentamente los ojos, parecía muy cansado.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eninshire intentando levantarse.

Creo que sí- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Estáis herido- dijo Salazar revisando la herida.

Orus reparo en la mano manchada de Godric.

Entonces no fue un sueño- dijo bajando la mirada, quería seguir durmiendo.

Mi lord, manteneos despierto- Godric lo sacudió un poco- ¿por qué estáis herido?

Orus deseaba dormir, pero aun así se forzó a contestar.

La bruja...- musitó Orus, no podía evitar que los párpados se le cerraran de sueño- la caja...

¿Qué dijo?- Salazar no entendía a que se refería el mastrig.

Orus volvió a quedarse dormido.

Esto parece una invitación muy clara- dijo Salazar- de que esa "bruja" desea conocernos...

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11. EL JARDÍN DE LAS ESTATUAS

Eninshire se puso se pie en silencio, no quería despertar a nadie. Una suerte que Minos estuviera durmiendo junto a Asterion ya que de lo contrario los hubiera despertado con sus berridos.

Orus dormía, después de que Salazar atendiera la herida de su hombro se había decidido que a la mañana siguiente visitarían a esa bruja.

Eninshire sabía que Orus le prohibiría ir primero, pero él tenía una deuda pendiente con esa bruja así que se había levantado un poco antes del amanecer para ganar terreno a los magos.

A eso se le llama trampa- dijo Godric a espaldas de Eninshire.

El mastrig no pudo ocultar su decepción, Griffindor podía ser tan sigiloso como un gato.

Yo también voy- dijo Godric.

Eninshire asintió cuando vio la sonrisa del mago, al parecer también el director de Hogwarts quería ver antes que Salazar a esa bruja desconocida.

- ¿Y no pensaban invitarme?

Si Godric era sigiloso, Salazar era un experto.

Orus será vigilado por Asterion- dijo Salazar- y no aceptaré un "quédate aquí"

Slitheryn se había dirigido directamente a Godric.

No lo dire- dijo el mago- ya sé que eres demasiado necio como para seguir mis consejos.

Diras, para obedecer tus órdenes- dijo Salazar siguiendo a Eninshire y Godric fuera del laberinto.

..............................................................

La mañana ya despuntaba cuando los dos magos y Eninshire caminaban por los campos de vid.

Grecia es hermosa- dijo el mastrig.

Sí, lo es- Godric había tomado un racimo de uvas que iba comiendo mientras caminaban.

Yo prefiero mi tiempo y mi Europa- dijo Salazar que intentaba quitarle sus uvas a Godric- comparte, Griffindor.

Mías- dijo el mago como si fuera niño pequeño para después compartirla con su amigo- sí, yo también extraño Hogwarts ¿por qué esas "arenas del tiempo" no nos mandaron directamente a nuestro hogar?

Ese fue un truco de Asayaraseth- dijo Eninshire mientras su vista se perdía en los campos de olivas y una cabras que pastaban junto a su pastor- él nunca juega limpio.

Eso lo sabemos- dijo Salazar terminando con sus uvas- aunque sigo sin entender como funciona ese reloj de arena.

Según lo que mi madre nos contaba- Eninshire regresó su atención al camino- el reloj le fue arrebatado a Asayaraseth por Enin, el primer mastrig después de la pelea que ambos tuvieron, Enin lo escondió y vaya que lo hizo bien, ni siquiera yo sabía que estaba en Orus.

Donde Asayaraseth nunca lo iba a buscar- razonó Godric.

Para utilizarlo- continuó Eninshire- se deben dejar caer unos cuantos granos de arena, o dar una vuelta al reloj dependiendo la cantidad de personas, el tiempo, no sé, hay muchos factores.

Y la magia de Asayaraseth fue la que nos dejo caer en todas partes y todos los tiempos- Salazar parecía creer que había algo más- cuando caí en Egipto un año antes de que ustedes llegaran, los sacerdotes del templo sombrío y los encantadores de serpientes hablaban de "los heraldos del destino"

¿Heraldos del destino?- Godric interrumpió- nunca había escuchado sobre ellos.

Tampoco yo- continuó Salazar cortando una rama de olivo- en el desierto decían que son los mensajeros de Seth, el fratricida.

Aunque podían referirse también de Asayaraseth- intervinó Eninshire- él tomó la forma del dios egipcio, todos lo vimos junto al verdadero Seth.

Eso quiere decir que esos dos tenían un plan desde el inicio- Godric expresó lo que todos pensaban.

En ese caso no fue el simple deseo de Asayaraseth el que nos mando por todas partes- Eninshire hablaba en voz baja- alguien más lo sabía, por eso nos mandó a Egipto después de la batalla del día y la noche.

No sé quién es- Godric tomó la palabra- pero si sabe que Asayaraseth planeaba encontrar a sus "heraldos del destino" entonces también nos mando a nosotros para detenerle.

Tiene lógica- Salazar tiró la rama que tenía en las manos- yo le gané a mi hermosa cobra, lamentablemente se quedó en Egipto.

Orus e Hinduandumela- Godric contó con los dedos- guardaron el libro de los tiempos con las esfinges, y después le quitamos el reloj de arena.

Eso quiere decir- Eninshire se detuvo de pronto- que Egipto ha quedado fuera del juego de Seth y Asayaraseth.

Y después de esa falla, ahora lo intentan con Grecia- Godric se detuvo al igual que Eninshire.

En ese caso, no debemos hacer esperar más a esa bruja- Salazar también se detuvo- y me parece hemos llegado a su hogar ¿cierto?

............................................................................................

Los campos se habían quedado muy atrás, y ahora frente a ellos se elevaba una enorme reja de dorado metal, parecía la propiedad de alguien muy rico que prefería la soledad.

La reja estaba un poco entreabierta y Eninshire aprovechó para entrar por el espacio libre, los dos magos lo siguieron.

Tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Eninshire- ya debe saber que estamos aquí.

¿Quién?- preguntó Godric cuidando cada uno de sus pasos.

Su nombre es Medea- contestó Eninshire- y es más fría que la roca.

No olvidemos lo malvada- dijo Salazar.

Godric iba a preguntar de dónde había sacado esa conjetura cuando lo vió.

Por todo el jardín había cientos de estatuas de granito, desde campesinos hasta seres mitológicos como había mencionado Eninshire, y en medio, tal vez una adición reciente a su colección una figura que Godric no podía creer estuviera ahí.

Hinduandumela estaba convertido en roca, el poderoso león se encontraba en una posición de ataque, tal vez había intentado defenderse cuando la bruja lo transformó en roca.

Más parece el mito de Medusa que el mito de los Argonautas- dijo Salazar pasando junto al felino.

Godric pasó su mano por la melena pétrea de Hinduandumela.

Tranquilo Godric- molestó Salazar- encontraremos la forma de traer de regreso a tu mínino.

Eninshire indicó que guardaran silencio, al momento los tres se cubrieron detrás de una enorme estatua de un minotauro que tenía levantada un hacha como si intentara dar el golpe que nunca había llegado.

Una sombra se dejo ver entre los espacios que las estatuas guardaban entre sí, algo sibilante se encontraba haciendo su guardia por todo el lugar.

Godric se atrevió a asomar un poco la cabeza entre la base del minotauro y el espacio dejado por sus patas. Al momento volvió a agacharse.

¿Qué es?- preguntó en un susurro Salazar.

No es Medusa, pero se le parece mucho- dijo Godric en el mismo tono.

Es una de sus centinelas- informó Eninshire- yo me preocuparía más por la hidra... vamos, debemos seguir en silencio.

Apenas se estaban poniendo de pie cuando un sonido hizo que la sangre se les helara en el cuerpo, era el berrido de un becerro.

No, no puede ser- musitó Eninshire con el terror reflejado en el rostro.

El pequeño Minos los había seguido sin que ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta...

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12. LA RISA DE MEDEA

No se habían equivocado Minos estaba de pie entre las estatuas, el pequeño sollozaba al verse perdido. Había seguido a Eninshire y a los dos magos hasta las rejas de oro de ese lugar, pero al llegar al jardín de las estatuas los había perdido de vista y ahora como todo niño pequeño sentía miedo de estar en ese lugar desconocido.

La criatura que hacía de centinela para Medea dejo escapar un sonido sibilante una vez más y se acercó velozmente a donde estaba el pequeño minotauro, era un ser asqueroso, de la cintura hacia abajo parecía el cuerpo húmedo de una serpiente, se arrastraba sobre su vientre de un lado a otro con una velocidad sorprendente; de la cintura hacia arriba era el torso de una mujer pero su cara era fría como la roca, parecía que estaba ciega y se guiaba por el sonido ya que entre el cabello enmarañado como en el mito de Medusa se asomaban dos largas orejas que terminaban en punta.

Eninshire no esperó a ver que más pasaba, tomó una lanza que estaba tirada entre las estatuas con las que se cubrían él y los magos y usandola com si se tratara de una jabalina la clavó en el piso para tomar impulso, con su garra de demonio tomó al pequeño Minos en el momento exacto en que la centinela estaba a punto de alcanzarlo con sus brazos huesudos.

Shhhhh- Eninshire tenía abrazado al pequeño Minos- tranquilo.

El hijo de Oberón había caído sobre el lomo de un centauro petríficado.

Salazar se sonrió.

Es hábil- dijo en un susurro- esa es la forma de evitar que esa cosa nos encuentre.

Godric y Salazar se pusieron de pie en silencio, la centinela no dejaba de hacer una serie de extraños silbidos al parecer estaba muy enfadada por haber perdido alguna presa ¿pensaría en comerse al becerro que había perdido? Godric no quisó ni pensarlo, en un santiamén ambos magos estaban de pie sobre la base de la estatua.

Eninshire entendió la idea de los magos y saltando de estatua en estatua se colocó junto a ellos. Ahora no había problema si hablaban al menos entre susurros, por lo que había visto las centinelas de Medea no podían escalar.

¡Son muchas!- señaló Salazar.

Debajo de ellos por entre las estatuas se podían ver unas doce criaturas merodeando en busca de algún intruso.

Lo bueno que las estatuas llegan hasta la entrada ¡miren!- Godric tenía razón frente a ellos, no muy lejos podía verse un palacio griego con grandes pilares de mármol- ¿qué dices de una pequeña competencia, Salazar?

Antes de que Eninshire pudiera decir algo al respecto de tan irreverente sugerencia Salazar ya había hecho aparecer una jabalina con la que se impulsaba para ganarle a Godric.

¡Tan lento como siempre, Griffindor!- retó el mago de esmeralda mirada.

Minos jaló un poco el rubio cabello de Eninshire.

Esta bien, también nosotros jugamos- dijo con una sonrisa que no mostraba desde hacía mucho- pero después cuando todo esto termine estarás castigado, jovencito.

Minos solamente se sonrió moviendo la naricita de toro, sabía que Eninshire nunca lo castigaba... al menos no severamente.

.......................................................

¡Te he ganado Griffindor!- Salazar había adelantado por mucho a Griffindor y a Eninshire.

El mago estaba de pie en la entrada de ese palacio, era amplio y magnífico.

A la bruja le gusta vivir con comodidad- dijo haciendo desaparecer la jabalina.

Hiciste trampa- dijo Godric llegando- vaya- también estaba sorprendido con el esplendor de ese lugar.

No se dejen sorprender- dijo Eninshire con Minos sobre sus hombros- Medea no es de fiar...

La puerta se abrió y un grupo de hermosas jóvenes griegas les invitaron a pasar.

Me gusta la bienvenida- dijo Salazar entrando al interior del palacio.

.....................................................

Salazar iba a la cabeza, Godric sentía que su amigo estaba muy confiado al respecto de ver a esa bruja, el director de Hogwarts aun recordaba en que estado habían encontrado a Eninshire como para no estar alerta. Por su parte el hijo de Oberón aun sentía el dolor en su pierna por la mordida de la hidra de Medea como para no saber que caminaban hacia una trampa.

Una de las jóvenes griegas no dejaba de hacerle caritas graciosas a Minos, el pequeño minotauro le ofreció los peludos bracitos para que lo cargara. Eninshire no estaba muy convencido pero finalmente dejo que la joven lo tomara en brazos.

Finalmente después de recorrer un amplio corredor llegaron a una enorme puerta de mármol decorado con motivos épicos de oro.

Como en el mito de los Argonautas- musitó Salazar- no me sorprendería encontrarme con el vellocino de oro...

La puerta se abrió por arte de magia, en el interior podía verse un trono con motivos de oro, sobre él estaba sentada una mujer de terrible belleza, era más hermosa que cualquier otra hija de hombre que cualquiera hubiera visto, pero había algo en su belleza que los hacía recordar el terror de la tormenta, el poder destructivo de la naturaleza.

Otro grupo de hermosas griegas tocaban una delicada música para su señora mientras otras le ofrecían frutas dulces y vinos.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo y los dos magos entraron Medea levantó la vista. ¡Por Zeus que mirada! Por su mirada cualquier hombre hubiera sido capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo...

Eninshire se detuvó lo mismo que los demás, la joven con Minos en brazos lo dejó en el suelo y caminó junto a las otras jóvenes hasta colocarse a un lado del trono de su señora.

Ahhh, bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar- dijo Medea con una voz que embriagaba más que el mejor vino de toda Grecia.

Eninshire no contestó nada, está vez no caería en el mismo truco.

¿Vino?- ofreció Medea y al momento sus sirvientas trajeron jarras para que los caballeros bebieran- ¿fruta?

Las bandejas con viandas no se hicieron esperar, Minos quería un racimo de uvas pero Eninshire no lo dejó tomar nada.

¿Cuál es tu plan, bruja?- preguntó de golpe Salazar.

Griffindor se llevó la mano a la cara, Salazar había sido demasiado directo.

Medea no se molestó, al contrario, dejó escapar una risa como el murmullo del arroyo.

Veo que eres muy listo... hechicero- dijo Medea poniéndose de pie- ¿cuál es el de ustedes?

Queremos que deshagas tu hechizo, libera a todos los que has convertido en estatuas- dijo Godric.

Realmente no sabía si ese el plan, pero al menos debía intentar que Medea por las buenas regresara a la normalidad a Hinduandumela.

¿Y si me niego?- preguntó Medea caminando hacia ellos.

Salazar sacó de nuevo su varita.

Te obligaré a hacerlo- dijo el mago con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Medea volvió a reirse una vez más, aunque ahora en su risa había una nota muy diferente.

Eninshire sabía que venía a continuación.

¡Todos, cuidado!- gritó.

Solamente haberlo gritado los magos se tiraron de cara al suelo, una cola poderosa, como la de un dragón rompió el silencio de ese lugar rompiendo varios de los pilares.

El eco de los escombros al caer resonaron por todo el lugar, de las sirvientas no había rastro, Medea había regresado a su trono y detrás de ella una gigantesca hidra de siete cabezas de color morado con negro resoplaba esperando las siguientes órdenes de su ama.

Esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo Salazar quitándose el polvo del cabello.

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13. MALA JUGADA

Les presento a mi adorada mascota- dijo Medea desde su trono. La hidra rugió de tal forma que el techo de ese lugar pareció estar a punto de derrumbarse.

Salazar ya se había puesto de pie, al momento el mago intentó hablarle a la hidra en parsel pero al parecer esa bestia no entendía ni una sola de las palabras del mago.

Vaya, vaya, que interesante- dijo Medea con una sonrisa maligna- tenemos un encantador de serpientes, que lastima que mi mascota no hable tu lengua...

Así que tú también hablas parsel- dijo Salazar con un brillo retador en los ojos- pero veo que lo hablas burdo, provinciano y con la nariz, de lo contrario tu mascota entendería un parsel culto y elegante como el mío.

Ese comentario pareció molestar mucho a Medea ya que arrugó la nariz como una niña consentida y al momento de un sólo movimiento de su mano la hidra se preparó para lanzarse al ataque una vez más.

Godric y Salazar esquivaron la cola de esa bestia de un saltó.

Tendremos más oportunidades de detenerla si salimos de este lugar- sugirió Eninshire con la lanza en la mano- deben cuidarse de la mórdida de esa cosa.

Es una buena idea- dijo Godric apuntando con su varita a la cabeza de la orilla de la hidra.

..................................................

No tuvieron que repetir la sugerencia, al momento la hidra se lanzó contra ellos en una furiosa embestida destruyendo la puerta principal, el corredor por el que pasaron hacia poco ahora estaba a punto de colapsar, las cabezas de la hidra que no estaban ocupadas en devorar a los magos y a Eninshire habían debilitado las columnas que sostenían la galería.

Medea no había esperado a que su mascota la aplastara, en menos de un segundo la mujer había salido sigilosamente por una puerta trasera.

Godric estaba atrapado entre las garras de la hidra, Salazar evitaba que las mandíbulas de esa cosa lo aprisionaran, Eninshire había hecho aparecer su lanza con la que no dejaba de dar mandobles contra las cabezas de la hidra.

Minos había sido tomado por la sirvienta que lo cargara, ambos habían corrido al momento al exterior, estaban a punto de llegar al jardín de las estatuas cuando repararon en las centinelas de Medea.

Esas cosas sibilantes y ciegas parecían furiosas, las vibraciones en el piso a causa de los ataques de la hidra parecían haberlas puesto de peor humor.

......................................................

La hidra lanzó a los magos contra las estatuas, Godric pegó contra un centauro y Salazar logró sujetarse de los cuernos de un minotauro petrificado para evitar la caída.

Eninshire no tuvo tanta suerte y golpeó de lleno con su espalda la base de la estatua de un ninfa.

Tenemos que detenerla- dijo Godric bajando del centauro.

Salazar no tuvo tiempo de contestar, las centinelas se lanzaron contra él pero antes de que lograran rasguñarlo con sus garras la hidra las atrapó con sus siete cabezas devorándolas al momento.

La bestia parecía estar fuera de control, había acabado con las criaturas ciegas y ahora continuaba buscando a los magos y al mastrig por todas partes.

Godric esquivó una vez más el embiste de la hidra. Ésta gruño de frustración al ver una vez más como se le escapaban de entre las fauces esas pequeñas criaturas.

Oh no- musitó Godric al entender las intenciones de esa bestia- ¡Salazar, Eninshire no se escondan entre las estatuas!

Demasiado tarde, la hidra ahora destruía las estatuas, lo que antes había sido un cordero ahora eran unos cuantos trozos de roca. Minos y la chica lograron esquivar la cola de ese animal al esconderse detrás de una fuente que no había sido de su intéres.

¡Debemos evitar que continue destruyendo las estatuas!- dijo Godric.

Hubiera sido mejor buscar una solución antes sin previo aviso la hidra se lanzó directamente hacia Godric éste esquivó de un salto la enorme boca de la bestia, la intención de ese animal era devorar al mago pero al no lograrlo al menos de momento se conformaría con la estatua frente a él...

Godric no podía creerlo, la estatua del león Hinduandumela había sido destrozada por las fauces de la hidra.

Godric se pusó de pie completamente furioso.

Te arrepentirás de esto, bestia- rugió el mago

Al momento Godric cambió su varita por su espada. Salazar se sonrió, eso era lo que necesitaban para detener a la bestia. Eninshire también vio como había sido destruido el león que les había ayudado antes y entendía muy bien como se sentía el mago.

Mientras el mastrig continuaba lanzando mandobles con su lanza Godric llegó a darle apoyo, ahora no tenía la intención de detenerla, quería eliminar esa bestia.

La espada de Griffindor cortó limpiamente las cabezas de la hidra, lamentablemente al momento volvían a salir otras donde estaban las anteriores.

¡No cortes cabezas Griffindor!- gritó Salazar- ¡Mátala de una vez!

Eninshire se quitó de enmedio. Godric sabía que Salazar tenía razón, era la única forma de matar a esa bestia; antes de que la hidra lo atrapara entre sus fauces Godric logró clavar su espada hasta la empuñadura de la hidra.

El animal rugió con un gruñido ensordecedor para finalmente desplomarse sobre el mago. Godric salió de entre ese pesado cadaver cubierto de una especie de baba verde, la hidra había caído.

Escondida entre unas estatuas de unos ciclopes Eninshire encontró a Medea.

Perdiste, bruja- dijo Salazar- ahora regresa a todos a la normalidad.

No me has derrotado- dijo Medea con furia- aun tengo una carta bajo la manga...

- No tienes nada, Medea.

Todos se giraron, Orus y Asterion habían llegado.

Perdiste Medea- dijo Salazar- te sugiero que cooperes sino quieres que mi amigo limpie su espada en ti.

Por primera vez los ojos de Medea mostraban miedo, la bruja había sido derrotada...

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14. HASTA LUEGO, GRECIA...

Medea había sido derrotada, lo que no nadie había logrado, ni el mismo Jason, esos desconocidos lo habían hecho...

La bruja estaba furiosa, aun contaba con poder atacar al hermano con cabeza de halcón para poder persuadir a los magos para que la dejaran en libertad, al parecer el atacar a Orus a través de los sueños solo había sido posible cuando el halcón estaba débil.

¡Dije que los hagas cambiar de nuevo!- gritó Godric sin dejar de apuntar a Medea con su espada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Salazar veía tan furioso a Griffindor.

Godric no dejaba de pensar en que Hinduandumela había sido destruido por esa hidra, esa bruja tenía que traerlo de regreso o pagaría las consecuencias con su sangre.

No debéis ensuciaros las manos con la sangre de esta bruja- dijo Orus de pronto- no es más que una pobre mujer utilizada por Asayaraseth.

Esta pobre mujer- repitió Godric arrastrando las palabras por la furia- mató a Hinduandumela.

Ah es eso- dijo Salazar- Godric si ese león ha sido convertido en polvo no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

¡No me rendire ante ustedes magos!- dijo de pronto Medea fuera de sí- ¡No lo hice ante Jasón, no lo haré ante nadie!

Y sin previo aviso esa loca mujer arrebató la espada de Griffindor para clavarsela sin pensarlo dos veces en el pecho.

Los magos intentaron evitarlo pero ya era tarde, Medea caía al suelo herida de muerte; pero, cosa extraña, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo un extraño carruaje tirado por dos arpías rompió el silencio que se había hecho de pronto cayendo empicada contra Medea, una extraña criatura vestida de negro a la cual nunca se le vio el rostro tomó el cuerpo de la mujer para desaparecer así como había llegado.

Al suelo sólo cayó la espada de Godric clavándose en la tierra.

¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó Salazar.

Godric se acercó por su espada.

Escapó- dijo el mago guardando su espada- Lo lamento- dijo girando hacia Orus- en verdad quería acabar con ella... ella mató a Hinduandumela.

Orus asintió.

Todo esto es obra de Asayaraseth- dijo el mastrig- debo decir que esta fue una prueba difícil para vos lord Griffindor, pero al menos Medea no cayó por vuestra mano.

Claro Godric- dijo Salazar- no te imagino como "vengador"

Godric no pudo más que sonreirse un poco.

¿Qué pasará con las estatuas?- preguntó Godric.

Orus se sonrió.

El halcón solamente tuvo que mover su mano un poco para que una fina capa de polvo se levantara en el jardín de las estatuas, éstas al momento comenzaron a temblar un poco cambiando de roca a lo que eran antes de caer ante Medea.

....................................................................

En menos de una hora había cientos de centauros, minotauros, ninfas, hombres, mujeres, niños y animales mirando con ojos sorprendidos a los magos.

La sirvienta de Medea les explicó en griego como los habían salvado del hechizo de la bruja los valientes magos y mastrigs que estaban ahí.

Al principio todos miraban con desconfianza a esa joven que había servido a la bruja que los había convertido en estatua, después de que Asterion les explicara que los mastrigs eran nobles de corazón todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con lo que había pasado.

Finalmente terminaron preparando una fiesta mediterranea para celebrar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Godric se separó de todos mientras estaban los preparativos de la fiesta. No podía creer que Hinduandumela no hubiera regresado, que el león que tanto les había ayudado se hubiera perdido en esa batalla.

Quita esa cara Griffindor- dijo Salazar llegando de pronto con dos copas de vino.

No puedo creer que Hinduandumela... haya muerto- dijo Godric tomando la copa que le daba su amigo.

Sobre eso- dijo Salazar- mira que encontre.

Godric no podía creerlo, Salazar hizo aparecer un paquete que se movía un poco. Godric dejó la copa en el suelo para tomar con mucho cuidado el paquete entre sus manos.

¡Salazar!- dijo Godric al ver lo que había en el paquete.

Lo encontre entre los restos de la estatua de Hinduandumela- dijo Salazar- ¡9 vidas!

Godric tenía entre la tela del paquete un cachorro de león que comenzaba a despertar en ese momento.

¿Hinduandumela?- preguntó el mago.

Godric- dijo el gatito- soy yo, Hindy.

Godric pasó su mano por la cabeza del cachorro.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le preguntó Godric al gatito.

El pequeño se sonrio mostrando los colmillitos mientras agitaba con fuerza su colita.

Es un secreto- dijo el gatito.

Bien Griffindor- dijo Salazar- ahora que encontramos a tu mascota ¿podemos ir a la fiesta?

........................................................................

Esa noche todos celebraron el triunfo ante Medea, Eninshire y Orus dejaron que los magos y Asterion contaran como había pasado todo.

Minos no dejaba de ver a Asterion con una mirada brillante, era como si el pequeño minotauro viera al gran Asterion como un ejemplo a seguir, también la sirvienta de Medea atendía al minotauro con presteza.

Creo que le agrada- dijo Eninshire sentado junto a Orus.

Cuando termine la fiesta, partiremos- dijo Orus.

Eninshire asintió.

Debemos encontrar a Asayarafath y a Hagen- dijo el hijo de Oberón mirando su garra negra en lugar de su brazo,

Hare lo posible porque recuperes tu brazo- dijo Orus.

Eninshire negó con la cabeza.

Ya has hecho suficiente- dijo con sinceridad- será después, no quiero que recaigas. ¿Dónde buscaremos a los demás?

Las Arenas del Tiempo se encargarán de eso- dijo Orus.

Sabes- dijo de pronto Eninshire- creo que Minos se parece un poco a Asterion.

No me extrañaría- dijo Orus con una sonrisa en el pico- mi madre lo encontró en Grecia ¿no?

¿Cuánto tiempo vivirá un minotauro?- se preguntó Eninshire regresando su atención al relato de Asterion.

..................................................................................

Parece una barcaza resistente- dijo Salazar.

Los mastrigs y los magos estaban de pie junto a un embarcadero donde había una barcaza de madera.

Claro que es muy resistente- dijo Asterion- mi madre era una reina, y ella tenía muchas cosas valiosas.

Muchas gracias por el transporte- dijo Eninshire- nos volveremos a ver Asterion.

Por supuesto, cuando visiten de nuevo Grecia, pueden venir a mi laberinto- dijo el minotauro.

...................................................................................

Una vez más los mastrigs y los magos se ponían en marcha con la protección de la luna en el cielo nocturno.

¡Adiós magos, adiós mastrigs, adiós Minos!- se despedía Asterion.

Minos es un nombre muy bonito- dijo la sirvienta de Medea que se había quedado con Asterion.

Tienes razón, si un día tengo un pequeño como él le pondré Minos- dijo Asterion- ¿te he dicho que mi madre es una reina?

La chica se sonrió mientras tomaba del brazo a Asterion regresando al laberinto del Minotauro.

A propósito, mi nombre es Asterion- dijo el minotauro.

Y el mío es Toula- dijo la chica- Asterion, hijo de una reina...

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15. TODOS LOS CAMINOS LLEVAN A ROMA...

Parecía que habían pasado milenios desde que dejaran Grecia. Como la primera vez las barcazas terminaron hundiéndose bajo las tranquilas aguas de un pequeño lago en el que habían aparecido bajo la protección de la noche.

Eninshire cargaba en los hombros al pequeño Minos, Los dos magos caminaban a la cabeza de la marcha junto a Orus, el hijo de Oberón había tomado forma humana al menos en lo que caminaban por esa desconocida calle a mitad de la noche, no era conveniente que algún lemai se encontrara en alguna caminata nocturna con un monstruo con cabeza de halcón.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Eninshire alcanzando a los demás.

A la derecha del polvoriento camino que seguían había una extraña edificación.

Parece un acueducto- dijo Griffindor bajando a Hinduandumela.

El león seguía con la apariencia de cachorro con la que terminara en Grecia.

Es un acueducto romano-dijo Salazar señalando el acueducto- la pregunta es ¿en qué año estamos?

....................................................................................................

Después de buscar refugio terminaron durmiendo en una vieja granja abandonada.

El alba despuntó despertándoles con el cantar de un gallo.

Godric se levantó cuando el gallo dio por quinta vez su matinal canto.

Buenos días- saludó Godric cuando se encontró con Salazar ya de pie.

Es el año 476 d.C según mi cuenta- dijo el mago.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- Griffindor se acercó a una pila de agua para lavarse la cara.

Me lo dijeron unas campesinas que pasaron antes de que cantara el gallo- dijo el mago- dejaron leche y pan.

¿Dejaron?- Godric vio entre el caballo mojado el cántaro de leche.

Sí, dejaron- confirmó Salazar- ¿creías que me iban a ir sin dejarme un regalo?

Godric no contestó.

.......................................................................................................

- ¿Roma?

Eninshire no era tonto, recordaba sus clases de historia y geografía lemai, Nicodemus y la reina Titania les habían enseñado sobre el mundo exterior por si en algún momento les era necesario saberlo; pero, el hecho de encontrarse en un imperio diferente no dejaba de desconcertarlo.

¿Qué hacemos en Roma, Orus?- preguntó el hijo de Oberón dando un poco de pan remojado en leche al pequeño Minos.

Orus apenas había bebido la leche, parecía estar pensando en otras cosas.

¿Orus?- volvió a preguntar Eninshire.

Ah ¿perdón?- parecía que la cabeza del halcón estuviera en las nubes- ¿me decías?

Te preguntaba qué crees que estemos haciendo aquí- preguntó de nuevo Eninshire sin molestarse.

No lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con Asayarafath- dijo el mastrig.

¿Asayarafath está aquí?- preguntó ahora Griffindor.

Hinuandumela bebía de su leche como un pequeño mínino mientras Minos pasaba su manita por el pelaje del leoncito.

Ví un león y un tigre peleando- dijo Orus retirando el cántaro de leche, no tenía hambre- una corona de olivo, sangre y arena...

El Coliseo- explicó Salazar- en los tiempos antiguos los romanos se divertían con los gladiadores y los cristianos en ese lugar... Los muggles si que saben divertirse ¿no lo creen? Bien, nuestro demonio debió llegar aquí mientras nosotros estabamos en Grecia.

Así que ahora nos toca ir por él y sacarlo del Coliseo- dijo Godric entendiendo el plan.

Primero tenemos que ver si realmente Asayarafath está aquí- dijo Eninshire- pero... ¿Cómo vamos a pasar desapercibidos con Minos?

Orus se acercó al pequeño minotauro, Minos le ofreció los bracitos para que lo cargara.

Ustedes se harán cargo- dio el hijo de Oberón con el pequeño minotauro.

¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Eninshire levantando su ceja un poco.

A que estoy muy cansado- dijo Orus- deseo descansar un poco... Ustedes deben ir por Asayarafath... deben detenerlo antes de que cometa un error.

Los magos y Eninshire querían preguntar algo más, pero por la mirada que les dirigió Orus entendieron que no sacarían nada más de información por parte del halcón.

Descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Eninshire, se sonrió- solamente debo evitar mostrar mi garra... traeremos a Asayarafath con nosotros antes de que te des cuenta.

Orus asintió.

Vamos, pequeño, vamos a dormir un poco- dijo Orus.

....................................................................................

¿Cómo llegaremos al Coliseo?- preguntó Godric con Hinduandumela sobre su hombro.

Godric- dijo Salazar apoyado sobre su báculo- ¡Estás en Roma!

¿Y...?- preguntó de nuevo Godric ante la sonrisa burlona de Salazar.

¡Todos los caminos llevan a Roma!- dijo el mago sin ocultar su sonrisa- un rápido cambio de ropa y estamos listos para ir a ver los juegos en el Coliseo...

Supongo que tienes razón- aceptó Godric- Al pueblo que fueres haz lo que vieres...

Eninshire solamente negó con la cabeza.

Roma- dijo comenzando a caminar- aquí vamos...

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16. SOMBRAS Y ARENA...

El polvoso camino no tuvo que ser recorrido por mucho tiempo, Salazar tenía un talento natural para salir de los problemas comunes con una facilidad extraordinaria, no habían tardado ni diez minutos cuando un grupo de soldados a caballo les encontraron por el sendero y les ofrecieron acompañarlos.

Al parecer Roma estaba de fiesta, uno de los máximos generales del Imperio había logrado una victoria perfecta contra los bárbaros del norte y ahora toda Roma celebraba, los juegos en el Coliseo se efectuaban desde hacía diez días.

Las mentiras blancas de Salazar les habían conseguido transporte, vestimenta y comida; la historia que se habían inventado era la de ser colonos romanos del límite norte del Imperio ya muy cerca del territorio galo. Como los galos eran un problema para la poderosa Roma, los soldados les dieron una bienvenida excelente.

Ave César- se despidieron los soldados a la entrada de la monumental ciudad.

¿Ave César?- repitió Godric.

Sí, al parecer los gladiadores se van a divertir esta tarde...- Salazar se giro hacia los demás- Vamos, tenemos que conseguir entradas.

...

Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que las conseguiste- dijo Godric con Hinduandumela gatito sobre su hombro.

Lord Slytherin es muy listo- dijo el cachorro de león- pero ¿habrá llamado la atención de los romanos?

En absoluto- dijo el mago con esa sonrisa de superioridad- está bien, lo admito, tal vez solo a algunas jóvenes romanas...

Eninshite negó con la cabeza pero siguió a los dos magos por la calzada que llevaba a la entrada del Coliseo Romano.

...

Y ahí estaba, el Coliseo contruído para divertir al pueblo y mantener calmadas a las masas, el lugar donde los gladiadores dejaban su sangre y sus vidas en las arenas frente al César y los plebeyos...

Era tan grande que Eninshite terminó por torcerse el cuello intentando ver hasta la parte más alta.

Vamos, tenemos que encontrar nuestros lugares- dijo Salazar moviéndose entre el público romano como si fuera parte de los habitantes del imperio.

Godric- llamó Hinduandumela.

¿Si?- el mago le palmeó tiernamente la cabeza.

¿Podemos ver a los leones antes de ir a nuestros lugares?- pidió el cachorro de león.

Está bien, aun tenemos tiempo- contestó el mago.

Eninshire y Salazar caminaron hacia sus asientos dejando que Godric e Hinduandumela fueran a las jaulas de las bestias.

...

Pobrecitos- sollozó Hinduandumela.

Godric se encontraba de pie frente a la jaula de un magnífico león, el felino se encontraba dormitando.

Esto es horrible- dijo en voz alta Godric sin darse cuenta- ¿Cómo pueden divertirse de esta forma?

Es lo mismo que yo pienso- contestaron detrás de él.

El mago se giró temiendo encontrarse con alguno de los seguidores de Asayaraseth pero en lugar de eso su mirada se detuvo en la elegante y delicada figura de una joven dama romana acompañada de una esclava etiope.

Oh lo lamento- se disculpó rápidamente el mago.

Por favor, descuide- dijo ella acomodando el velo que la protegía del sol- yo tampoco soy partidaria de los juegos...

Si me permite- se aventuró Godric- ¿por qué ha venido al Coliseo si no le gustan los juegos?

Por el gladiador de cobre- contestó la dama sonrojándose al momento.

Al parecer había hablado de más, ya que la dama se giró nerviosamente como si temiera alguien le hubiera escuchado.

Oh no se preocupe- intervinó el mago- nunca comentaria con nadie las palabras de una dama, su honor no corre peligro conmigo.

La dama se sonrió.

Oh que pena, le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo y los juegos están a punto de comenzar- se disculpó la joven dama.

¿Me permite acompañarla a su asiento?- preguntó Godric como el caballero que era.

Me encantaría- contestó la dama.

La dama, su esclava etiope y Godric se alejaron de las jaulas para regresar al clamor del Coliseo.

...

Los asientos de la joven dama resultaron estar unas cuántas gradas hacia abajo de los que ocupaban Griffindor y los demás.

En el Coliseo toda la gente parecía estar presa de un frenesí incontrolable, al parecer ese día participaba en los juegos uno de los gladiadores de más renombre de los últimos tiempos...

Eninshire y Godric no eran partidarios de este tipo de insana diversión pero Salazar la disfrutaba que realmente parecía un romano más entre todos los visitantes del Coliseo.

Desde su asiento Godric podía ver a la dama, la joven mujer se tapaba los ojos cada vez que los gladiadores salían a escena en esa cruel comedia de la vida; pero, entonces, sucedió... Ahí estaba, el gladiador que había ido a ver, Eninshire no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto de su asiento, en el momento en que el gladiador se quitó el casco para saludar a los espectadores el rostro conocido de uno de los hijos de Oberón apareció.

¡Asayarafath!

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17. EL GLADIADOR DE COBRE Y SYBILLA

Ni los magos ni los hijos de Oberón podían creer lo que veían, era como si Asayarafath hubiera nacido para divertir a los romanos, el demonio de cobre se movía como nadie en la arena. A cada movimiento del mazo que portaba sus contrincantes dudaban entre atacar o protegerse, si se acercaban demasiado recibían un buen golpe que si no mortal al menos los dejaba inconscientes si evitaban sus ataques el hijo de Oberón usaba su magia para arrojarlos lejos de él ya que no tenían lo que se necesitaba para el espectáculo.

La dama romana que Godric encontrara en las jaulas de los animales no perdía de vista ni por un momento a Asayarafath.

¿Ya te diste cuenta?- habló de pronto Salazar atrayendo la atención de Griffindor.

¿Ah?- el director de Hogwarts fue tomado por sorpresa.

La dama, Griffindor- dijo con su limitada paciencia Salazar- Está haciendo un conjuro de protección.

Godric volvió a mirar a la dama ¡Era cierto! Él mismo había visto como Rowena hacía lo mismo para proteger a…

La muchedumbre lanzó gritos de júbilo y admiración, el espectáculo había terminado y el César había ordenado se perdonara la vida del vencido. Asayarafath tenía una herida horrible en el brazo izquierdo en un momento de distracción que Salazar juraría había dedicado a mirar hacia las gradas en su dirección el otro gladiador le había asestado un corte de consideración con su lanza.

Lentamente la gente comenzó a moverse hacia las salidas.

Tenemos que acercarnos a él- dijo de pronto Salazar- me gusta el lugar pero lo mejor es irnos. No sabemos si nuestro negro amigo ande por estos lugares también.

-¿Negro amigo?

Salazar, Godric y Eninshire se giraron como si hubieran escuchado el siseo de una serpiente detrás de ellos, no estaban equivocados en preocuparse. Sentado en unas gradas un poco más atrás se encontraba Asayaraseth con la forma de hombre que utilizaba para aparecerse entre el resto de los mortales. Vestía como si se tratara de un militar romano pero la armadura no tenía el águila del imperio sino un par de dragones peleando entre sí, debía ser por obra de su magia negra que nadie reparara en el extraño diseño.

¡Tú!- gritó Eninshire.

Asayaraseth solo sonrió.

¿Eso es todo? ¿Los tengo paseando entre las eras de esta despreciable raza y solo dices "Tú"? Vamos, al menos tu hermana tiene mejores diálogos- se burló el demonio negro.

El plan de ese despreciable sujeto había dado efecto, al momento Eninshire había perdido la cabeza y ya se preparaba para lanzarse contra él si no hubiera sido por la dulce voz de la dama romana que llamó a la compostura y lo que fue aun más sorprendente, la mujer no estaba asustada como pasaba con todos aquellos que miraban a Asayaraseth fuera en forma de demonio o de hombre como se presentara, no, ella no estaba asustada.

El demonio hizo una mueca de desprecio y como si no pudiera soportar estar ahí más tiempo se puso de pie solamente para con una mueca de superioridad girarse antes de emprender la marcha y decirles "Que sufran su estadía en Roma"

¿Qué quiso decir?- se preguntó en voz alta Godric.

¿No es obvio?- Salazar negó con la cabeza- Roma ya no será divertida.

No sabía que conocían a ese hombre- dijo la dama romana aunque por su tono parecía haber dudado usar el término "hombre"

Es una horrible historia, mi lady- contestó Godric.

¿Y usted lo conoce?- preguntó Salazar tan directo como siempre.

La dama se sonrojó, al parecer sí lo conocía. Su acompañante etíope le llamó en una lengua diferente, ella asintió.

Será mejor retirarnos, el Coliseo no es un buen lugar para hablar ¿Gustarían ser mis huéspedes esta noche? Celebraremos una fiesta en honor al Gladiador de Cobre- dijo ella sin evitar ruborizarse como una jovencita.

Aceptamos- contestó Salazar adelantándose a todos los demás- no nos perderíamos una fiesta romana por nada del mundo sobre todo cuando la anfitriona es tan hermosa criatura…

…

Salazar Slytherin era el que más disfrutaba su estadía en Roma, era como si desde siempre el mago hubiera vivido en la capital del Imperio Romano, si no supiéramos su historia Salazar hubiera pasado realmente por un noble romano.

Si que saben divertirse- dijo el mago con una copa repleta de vino en la mano.

Una esclava le había llenado por tercera vez la copa.

No deberías beber tanto- sugirió Griffindor aceptando unas uvas- debemos estar atentos a cualquier ataque sorpresa

¿Ataque sorpresa? ¡Por favor Griffindor!- alzó la voz Salazar- ¿No viste la cara de Asayaraseth? ¡Esta dama le aterra!

Godric miró hacia donde se encontraba la dama romana ricamente ataviada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le teme el demonio negro? Se preguntaba el mago.

-¡Roma victor! ¡Roma victor!

Los gritos hicieron que Griffindor se girara, Asayarafath había llegado, el mismo Eninshire se puso de pie solo ver a su hermano, el demonio de cobre también reconoció a su hermano y sin explicar nada corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Eninshire correspondió a la muestra de afecto, estaba feliz de ver a su hermano.

¿Dónde esta Orus? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Se tardaron demasiado!- Asayarafath no dejaba de preguntar- Llevo mucho en el Coliseo ¡Era esclavo y ahora soy libre! ¡Soy el mejor! ¡Ey, tengo que presentarles a alguien!

Sin esperar a que Eninshire o los magos contestaran a sus preguntas, Asayarafath se retiró solo para regresar acompañado de la dama romana.

Chicos, les presento a Sybilla- dijo con una reverencia Asayarafath.

Ahora ya sabemos su nombre, mi lady- dijo Salazar con la cuarta copa de vino en la mano.

Sybilla se sonrojo más que nunca.

Ya los conocía, gladiador- dijo bajando la mirada- los conocí en el Coliseo.

Va a verme cada vez que hay juegos- explicó Asayarafath- le debo mi vida.

Pero hoy os lastimaron por mi descuido- se apenó Sybilla.

Eso solo fue un roce- el demonio de cobre no le dio importancia.

Asayarafath tenemos que irnos- llamó Eninshire- tenemos que encontrar a los gemelos, Asayaraseth…

Lo sé, él me lo dijo- explicó con calma el gladiador- dijo que regresara a su lado, que liberaría a los míos.

¿Y tú que hiciste?- preguntó Salazar.

Lo que tenía que hacer, le marque la cara de un puñetazo- Asayarafath hizo una pausa- aunque no fue la mejor idea, me dio una paliza que creí moriría, me hizo esclavo… si no hubiera sido por Sybilla… hubiera muerto.

Mi lady- intervino Eninshire- estoy en deuda con usted por salvar a mi hermano.

Sybilla hizo una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

Lo mejor es que se han reunido- dijo la dama- ahora si me permiten, son mis invitados ¿gustan pasar al banquete? Los demás huéspedes aguardan.

¡Sí, vamos a comer! ¡Muero de hambre!- dijo a voz en grito Asayarafath- Durante la cena me contarán que ha pasado. Un momento ¿Dónde está Orus y Minos?

Es una larga historia, hermano, una larga historia- susurró Eninshire.

Perfecto, porque será una laaaarga noche, una laaaarga noche- dijo Asayarafath caminando al comedor romano acompañado de Sybilla.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18. EL PELIGRO DE DIBUJAR EN LA ARENA

Sybilla y Asayarafath escucharon con suma atención todo lo que los hijos de Oberón relataron sobre sus viajes por diferentes partes del mundo conocido desde que se separan del demonio de cobre.

¡Grecia!- exclamó de pronto Asayarafath- ¡Pero si estaban muy cerca!

Sí pero no en el mismo tiempo- le golpeó amigablemente Eninshire- ¡No pusiste atención!

Sí, sí, sí te estaba poniendo atención- Asayarafath tomó otra pierna de cordero del banquete- ahora ¿dónde está Orus?

Se quedó en las afueras de la ciudad con Minos- intervinó Salazar mientras le guiñaba un ojo a una esclava para que le diera más vino.

Podrían traer a su hermano, serán mis huéspedes- sugirió Sybilla- hasta que mi padre regresé no correrán peligro.

¿Hasta que vuestro padre regrese, mi lady?- preguntó Godric sin comprender.

El padre de Sybilla es un general muy importante de las fuerzas Fénix del Imperio, pero no es muy amable con los de nuestra clase ¿me entienden?- explicó Asayarafath- ahora que lo pienso ni con nosotros ni con los cristianos ni con los esclavos.

Mi padre ve el mundo de manera diferente- intervino Sybilla-Lo mejor será que descansen un poco, deben estar agotados.

Yo si me retiró- se excusó Salazar con los efectos del vino visibles claramente en su rostro.

No tienes remedio- le reprendió Godric.

Yo les alcanzaré en un momento- Eninshire también se levantó de la mesa- iré a ver a Orus, debe estar preocupado por nosotros.

…

El banquete había llegado a su fin y los huéspedes e invitados se habían retirado a descansar mientras Asayarafath y Sybilla caminaban en silencio por los viñedos de la finca romana de la joven.

Gracias por cuidarme- dijo el demonio de cobre.

Me descuide un momento y os hirieron, lo lamento…- dijo la joven tocando con sus delicadas manos un racimo de uvas aun joven.

Asayarafath tomó entre sus manos las de la joven, bajo la luz de la luna la tez del demonio parecía solo la tez morena que da el viajar en los navíos romanos.

Sybilla, eres mi ángel guardián desde que llegué aquí… por ti me quedaría en este lugar para siempre- comenzó él mientras pasaba su fuerte mano por la mejilla de la joven.

Su piel era tan tersa que Asayarafath se preguntaba si sería un crimen tocar semejante tesoro con una mano tan tosca como la de él.

Pero vivirás una vida como gladiador… mi padre no permitiría nuestra unión y yo…. No podría vivir si os mandaran a las galeras o al desierto- dijo ella mostrando la amenaza de que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos en cualquier momento.

¡Huye conmigo! ¡Ven conmigo y mis hermanos! ¡Vivirías en Avalón conmigo! ¡Yo te protegería de cualquier mal! ¡Yo sería tu fuerza en el momento de debilidad!- comenzó a enumerar emocionado Asayarafath.

Sybilla se sonrió con una ternura infinita, el hombre frente a él, bueno el demonio ya que los hombres no tenían cola movía dicha parte de su cuerpo frenéticamente de un lado a otro como un pequeño emocionado. La joven romana se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Asayarafath, solamente hacerlo ambos se besaron tiernamente.

Sé que lo harías, y yo viviría para ver que lo hicieras, pero… no podría abandonar a Roma- dijo ella con tristeza.

En ese caso me quedaré, se los diré a mis hermanos cuando regresen- dijo con sinceridad Asayarafath- lamento que hayan hecho un viaje tan largo solo para saber mi decisión…

La dama romana no dijo nada más solamente se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Asayarafath siendo la luna la única testigo de cuanto amaba a ese gladiador…

…

La mañana ya despuntaba cuando Eninshire por fin llegó a la cabaña donde habían dejado a Minos y Orus ¡No hubiera imaginado nunca lo lejos que se encontraban! A este paso sería más de medio día cuando regresaran con Asayarafath.

¿Orus?- preguntó solo entrar- ¿Orus? ¿Minos?

Solo escuchar la voz de Eninshire el pequeño minotauro salió corriendo de entre unos maderos podridos que dividían la cabaña.

¿Minos dónde está Orus?- preguntó Eninshire cuando vio al pequeño- ¿Está bien?

He tenido mejores días- contestó la cansada voz de Orus- ¿Encontraron a Asayarafath?

Sí, je, el muy torpe es gladiador- explicó el hijo de Oberón cargando al pequeño toro- Tienes una cara terrible, hermano.

Orus trató de sonreír pero le fue imposible.

Eninshire- dijo de pronto el hombre con cabeza de halcón- ¿Encontraron a la dama romana?

¿Sabías de ella?- preguntó Eninshire sorprendido- Vaya, no se te escapa nada ¿Verdad?

Escúchame con atención- le cortó el halcón-es necesario que la protejan hasta que la luna se tiña de rojo, es muy importante… No importa lo que a mí me pase, ella debe sobrevivir hasta ese día -¿me has entendido?

¿Protegerla? ¿Lo que te pase a ti?- preguntó Eninshire- cuando hablas así es que algo realmente malo va a ocurrir.

Eninshire, debes mantener el orden en este momento, debes hablar con los magos y decirles lo que te he dicho- Orus hizo una pausa respirando agitadamente- Regresarás con Asayarafath y los demás, llévate a Minos.

¿Qué pasará contigo?- preguntó con miedo Eninshire.

Vendrán los romanos, Asayaraseth los enviará- explicó Orus, su hermano iba a protestar pero él siguió hablando- sé que tratarás de ayudarme pero no debes hacerlo. Sé que las cosas se verán mal… y terminarán mal. Pero no importa lo que veas, no importa lo que me pase, tú debes irte a la finca romana… es la única forma de que todo termine bien… la dama romana sabrá que hacer…

Eninshire iba a protestar cuando a lo lejos se escucharon cascos de caballos a todo galope.

¡Vamos Eninshire no hay tiempo!- le urgió Orus- Tranquilo, no encontrarán a un hijo de Oberón, encontraran a un hombre mortal. Créeme, si queremos encontrar a los gemelos es necesario pasar esta prueba ahora ¡Vete!

Cuando Orus hablaba de esa manera era necesario obedecerle así que Eninshire no perdió tiempo en salir por la puertezuela desvencijada de la cabaña y ocultarse detrás del pozo.

Orus no se había equivocado, unos minutos después llegaron cuatro centuriones romanos con las espadas desenvainadas. Eninshire tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no salir a ayudar a su hermano.

Minos estaba a punto de gimotear cuando escuchó los gritos de ¡Roma victor! De los centuriones. Eninshire le tapó la boquita al pequeño mientras él se mordía el labio hasta hacerse daño al escuchar las estocadas de los romanos. El hijo de Oberón se levantó levemente de su escondite solo para ver que los romanos salían con las espadas ensangrentadas y algo mojado entre las capas.

El nudo en la garganta se hizo presente mientras imaginaba que llevaban consigo los soldados…

Vamos Minos- dijo de pronto cuando los centuriones ya no se veían a la distancia- debemos ir con Asayarafath y los demás…

…

Solamente brilló el sol entre las nubes del nuevo día Asayarafath salió a cobrar su cuota por los juegos del día anterior dejando a Sybilla junto con su dama etíope de compañía.

La joven romana tarareaba alegremente una cancioncilla popular entre las jóvenes romanas, ese día se sentía especialmente feliz. Amaba al gladiador, sabía de su pasado y no le temía. Lo amaba desde el primer momento que lo vio entre las filas de esclavos, lo amo desde que vio su espalda lastimada, lo amo más cuando él le declaró su amor, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Una vida de soledad por fin era completada con la llegada de ese demonio a su vida.

Estaba tan feliz que salió sin la compañía de su adorada amiga etíope a las afueras de su hogar, desde niña sabía que era diferente, que era especial como su madre… como su madre. Su padre, el general romano no hablaba mucho de ella, su madre era una hija de la naturaleza, una bruja la llamarían los demás, una dama de noble cuna que había muerto cuando ella vino a este mundo.

Su padre nunca le había perdonado a su hija el ser la culpable –como él la consideraba- de la perdida de su amada esposa, cierto que estaba en contra y le temía a lo que había sido en vida pero no había justificación para vivir sin ella.

La magia y todas esas tonterías de barbaros estaban prohibidas en el hogar romano, pero ella a escondidas seguía aprendiendo un poco más de ellas, un poco más de sí misma y no fue hasta que Asayarafath llegó a su vida que supo que ella era muy especial. Lo sabía cuando el hombre de negra armadura le mostraba abiertamente su miedo.

Una hija de la luz se encontraba entre los romanos, Sybilla era una bruja por naturaleza…

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a dibujar símbolos extraños en la arena con una ramita que encontró en la banca que ocupaba.

Por orden del divino César- escuchó de pronto a su espalda.

Sybilla saltó en su asiento de miedo soltando la rama con la que había estado dibujando.

Padre- musitó con terror.

El general romano estaba de pie detrás de su hija torciendo la muñeca de la dama de compañía etíope.

Entra a la casa ahora- rugió el general.

Sybilla sabía que estaba en serios problemas…

…

Asayaraseth había movido sin que los hijos de Oberón y los magos de Hogwarts se dieran cuenta, solamente basto que el demonio negro fuera a ver al general romano, padre de Sybilla, para que su plan comenzara a moverse con mortífera perfección…

…

¡Maldita resaca!- se quejó en voz alta Salazar.

Godric con Hinduandumela en su hombro derecho negó con la cabeza.

Te dije que no bebieras tanto- le reprochó- que manera de comportarse es esa, ¿eh?

Godric, no grites, no grites- Salazar sentía que le martillaban la cabeza.

Griffindor estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando la dama etíope llegó llorando hasta ellos. Ambos magos habían salido mucho antes de que Sybilla se despertara a esperar el regreso de Eninshire.

Algo me dice- dijo Salazar aun con los efectos de la bebida encima- que no debimos dejarla…

Godric no dijo nada, estaba más apurado tratando de entender lo que la dama etíope le explicaba entre lagrimas y los rápidos movimientos de sus manos…

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19. ¡ROMA VICTRIX! Parte uno…

Godric Griffindor nunca imagino que su vida pudiera dar un giro tan drástico y todo por culpa de Salazar Slytherin, cuando los cuatro amigos y fundadores de Hogwarts se dieron a la tarea de construir la escuela de magia y hechicería, estaba seguro en ningún momento paso por sus mentes que terminarían siendo parte de esta extraña y mágica historia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Rowena y a Helga? Parecían años desde que abandonará el castillo Hogwarts siguiendo a Slytherin, y mucho más lejano parecía ahora que se habían encontrado con una raza de elementales que se denominaban a sí mismos Mastrigs. Más lejano desde el momento en que parecía el destino estaba en contra de que regresaran a su tiempo y lugar, sí, Godric Griffindor junto con Salazar Slytherin parecían estar atrapados en un viaje que no iba ni para adelante ni para atrás por distintas épocas de la humanidad muggle.

Sin saberlo, iban construyendo el futuro camino que los magos seguirían, sin saberlo estaban por encontrarse con alguien muy importante… sobre todo para el león fundador de Hogwarts…

Claro, que en este momento lo más importante es que estaban solos para tratar de rescatar de un mal final a una joven dama romana que les había tratado como huéspedes en su hogar.

Como se recordara la dama etíope que sirviera de dama de compañía a Sybilla había llegado al encuentro de los magos para hacerles entender lo mejor que pudo el peligro en el que se encontraba su joven ama.

Ninguno de los hijos de Oberón se veía cerca así que solamente podían ser Salazar y Godric quienes se lanzaran al rescate de la mujercita.

La dama etíope había sido dejada con un mensaje para los mastrigs, que en cuanto llegaran se lanzaran en su auxilio, porque esto parecía no ser solo un asunto personal entre padre e hija…

Podía verse claramente la negra mano de Asayaraseth metida en todo esto, ese demonio no iba a permitir que Salazar se le escapara, una vez el mago ya se había negado obedecerle y eso no era algo que se alguien como Asayaraseth pudiera perdonar…

¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó de pronto Salazar.

Godric y él habían tomado un par de buenos caballos para llegar cuanto antes a la fortaleza romana donde el General y sus pretorianos se habían llevado a Sybilla.

Sí, llegar- gritó para hacerse escuchar Griffindor aun con Hinduandumela sujeto fuertemente a su hombro.

¿Y después?- volvió a cuestionar Salazar.

Lo sigo pensando- contestó Griffindor- lo sigo pensando…

Es uno de tus mejores planes, he de admitir…- habló irónicamente Slytherin.

…

Asayarafath había pasado toda la mañana fuera después de despedirse de Sybilla, el demonio de cobre no sabía como explicarle a sus hermanos la decisión de quedarse en Roma para siempre, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Eninshire le gritaba desde hacia unos minutos. El hijo de Oberón levantó la vista del suelo topándose con su hermano y el pequeño minotauro.

Minos, hola- saludó el demonio de cobre que bien podía pasar por un gladiador romano tostado por el sol- Eninshire ¿por qué esa cara?

En menos de un segundo Eninshire el de rubia cabellera puso al tanto de todo a su hermano.

No… no puede estar muerto… Oberkai no puede estar muerto…- Asayarafath no podía creerlo.

No creo que esté muerto, no quiero creerlo- contestó Eninshire- sé qué planea algo, él quería que esos centuriones se lo llevaran, tal vez la sangre solo fue para distraerlos, sabes cómo es… Pero, por qué querría que se lo llevaran.

La guardia se reúne en un edificio cercano al Panteón, es muy cerca del Coliseo, seguramente lo llevaron ahí…- explicó Asayarafath- Lo sacaremos de ahí, no importa si tenemos que hacer que Roma arda…

Ambos hermanos esperaban con toda el alma su hermano aun se encontraba vivo y solamente hubiera sido un truco el ver su sangre correr.

…

El general Marcus Vergilius era reconocido entre todos los hombres de la milicia romana por ser uno de los más rectos perseguidores de cualquier infractor, en las batallas de las Legiones Fénix de las que era orgulloso general siempre fue uno de los primeros en lanzarse al ataque, en la vigilancia del Imperio siempre era uno de los que guardaban vela para vigilar que no hubiera ninguna afrenta a la sagrada Roma.

Pero también era conocido por la brutalidad que mostraba a los esclavos, a los barbaros, a los cristianos y a todos aquellos que no fueran ciudadanos romanos incluyendo mujeres; todos sabían que semejante muestra de castigo en bien de la virtud se había presentado desde que su joven esposa muriera, y aunque los dioses le habían premiado con una hija con la belleza de la misma Venus, éste ni siquiera se dignaba en verla, la tenía siempre en su finca romana a las afueras de la ciudad como si entre más lejos estuviera de ella el espectro de su esposa le acosara menos.

Por tal motivo grande fue la sorpresa al ver llegar a la hermosa Sybilla con las manos atadas con una gruesa soga que desollaba tan blancas muñecas, la joven virgen había llegado sentada a la grupa del brioso corcel del General. Éste la bajo al momento como si el estar tan cerca de ella le quemara la armadura.

Señor- saludó con un gesto militar un joven centurión.

Enciérrenla- ordenó el general Marcus.

El centurión se acercó a Sybilla quien le miraba con ojos suplicantes por el miedo. Sabía que su padre la delataría, la acusarían de prácticas en contra de los dioses y… y… tenía miedo de morir.

Tranquila- le habló el joven centurión- no temáis…

El joven centurión parecía un joven león listo para su primera cacería, había algo en su mirada y en su forma de hablar que la tranquilizo un poco, ella asintió dejándose llevar, ahora el caminar hacia su prisión no parecía ser tan terrible, además, sabía que Asayarafath , su gladiador iría por ella y la rescataría…

El general observó en silencio como se llevaban a su propia hija sin mostrar ni un asomo de piedad por la pobre criatura…

Tu devoción a Roma es incuestionable- hablaron de pronto.

El general de las legiones Fénix se giro topándose con un hombre de cabello negro, Asayaraseth en apariencia humana.

-General, preparad a vuestros hombres… porque presiento… tendremos visitas…

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
